BRULURES
by Celine Alba
Summary: Red est dans le coma, à l'hôpital. En sortira-t-il ? Liz va en apprendre beaucoup mais chaque réponse va donner naissance à davantage de questions. Voilà une histoire de sentiments complexes (si peu), avec un brin d'intrigue, de la romance et des réponses peut-être. Une théorie comme une autre en tout cas. Divers spoilers saison 1 et 2.
1. Chapter 1

**BRULURES**

Elle dormait profondément lorsque son téléphone sonna. Jetant un œil à son réveil, elle vit qu'il n'était que 4h37 du matin. Cela ne pouvait être que le bureau…ou Red. Mais, qui que ce soit, on ne l'appelait pas au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Elle décrocha sans regarder le nom qui s'affichait.

- Keen.

- Elisabeth, c'est Cooper. Je sais l'heure qu'il est mais il faut que vous veniez au bureau de toute urgence.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ?

- C'est Red.

- Il est… ?

- Non, mais…écoutez, venez au plus vite.

- J'arrive.

Elle s'habilla en toute hâte, totalement angoissée à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose de grave à Red. Oh, bien sûr, elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que cela pouvait arriver, que cela lui pendait même sacrément au nez, mais elle n'était pas prête à le perdre. Pas déjà. Elle ne savait pas trop quels sentiments l'animaient quand il s'agissait de lui, tantôt un profond agacement, tantôt un attachement sincère, hésitant toujours entre rejet et acceptation, entre affection et…autre chose qu'elle refusait de nommer.

Toujours est-il qu'elle conduisit plus vite que d'ordinaire et fit le trajet entre son motel et le bureau en un temps record.

En arrivant, elle fut immédiatement accueillie par Cooper et par…Naomi, l'ex de Red. Que diable faisait-elle ici ? Cooper lui prit le coude et la guida dans les escaliers.

- Elisabeth, venez avec nous. Nous devons parler en privé.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Aucun des deux autres ne lui répondit et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du patron. Il ferma la porte et baissa les stores. Il invita les deux femmes à s'asseoir face à lui.

- Monsieur, comment va Red ?

- Il est dans un hôpital pour l'instant. Il est en vie mais…il a subi une opération et il y a eu des complications.

- Quelle opération ? Quand ?

- Hier. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

- Non, il est passé me voir hier matin pour me dire qu'il serait absent quelques temps, pour affaires. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il partait.

Naomi prit la parole.

- En fait, il a subi une intervention de chirurgie reconstructrice.

- Il s'est fait refaire quoi ? Le nez ? Le menton ? Les oreilles ?

Cooper et Naomi échangèrent un regard. Elle vit que son patron était mal à l'aise. Naomi continua donc.

- Elisabeth…je peux vous appeler ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme vous voulez.

- Bien. Elisabeth, que savez-vous sur la cicatrice de votre main ?

- Ah…Bon, alors, d'après ce que je sais et que Red m'a plus ou moins dit un jour, elle serait un stigmate d'un incendie qui a ravagé ma maison quand j'avais environ 3 ans.

- Vous auriez eu 3 ans 2 mois plus tard, oui. Vous vous souvenez de cette nuit là ?

- Tout le monde me pose la question depuis un an donc, je vais le redire pour la dernière fois : je ne me souviens que de l'ombre d'un homme qui me prend par la main et m'emmène.

- L'homme qui vous a sauvé la vie.

- Oui. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était mon père puisqu'on m'a dit qu'il était mort dans l'incendie. Et ma mère également.

Naomi la regarda avec attention. Elle était devenue si belle…Elle ferma les yeux un instant, inhala un grand bol d'air et reprit.

- Votre père est mort, en quelque sorte, cette nuit-là mais pas votre mère.

Liz se leva d'un bond et la regarda comme si elle avait dit des inepties.

- En quelque sorte ? On meurt ou on ne meurt pas ! On ne meurt pas en quelque sorte ! Il est devenu quoi et elle, où est-elle ?

Ce fut Cooper qui répondit.

- Aucune importance pour l'instant. Votre mère n'était pas présente lors de l'incendie. Votre père…comment vous dire ça ?...il était assez instable. Il buvait beaucoup et oubliait parfois que vous étiez là. Comme ce soir-là.

- Et ?

- Il aurait laissé tomber un mégot de cigarette non éteint sur la moquette. Et la suite, vous la connaissez.

Elle se rassit.

- C'était un accident ?

- Leur voisin a entendu vos pleurs et, en regardant par la fenêtre, il a vu la maison en feu. Alors il a accouru et vous a tiré des flammes. Au péril de sa vie. Il fut très grièvement brûlé, notamment dans le dos quand une porte s'est abattue derrière lui. Il passa de longs mois dans un hôpital.

- Et lui, il est toujours en vie aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Mais il ne va pas bien.

Cooper laissa le temps à Elisabeth d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle semblait hagarde.

- Vous savez ce que cela suppose, Elisabeth, n'est-ce pas ?

- Red…il a…

- Oui.

- Mais enfin…je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi il me laisse imaginer le pire depuis un an ? Pourquoi il a laissé Tom prétendre que…oh mon Dieu, Red…Où est-il, monsieur ? Je dois le voir. Immédiatement.

- Attendez, nous n'avons pas fini.

- Il y a quoi de plus à savoir ?

Naomi fit un signe à Cooper, signe que ne vit pas Liz. C'est elle qui prit la suite.

- Red est dans le coma. Il aurait mal supporté l'anesthésie.

- Il se faisait opérer pour son dos, c'est ça ?

- Il a été sévèrement brûlé, Elisabeth.

- Il en souffre ?

- Je n'ai jamais su si sa souffrance était plus physique que psychologique mais oui, il en souffre assez pour subir régulièrement des opérations. Je crois qu'il en fait un complexe, notamment quand il se trouve avec des femmes. Du temps où nous étions mariés, il n'a jamais voulu enlever un tee-shirt ou une chemise quand nous faisions l'amour. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de le toucher en cet endroit précis. Jamais. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de notre divorce.

- Je pensais que c'était lié à ses activités.

- Aussi, oui.

- Où est-il ?

Cooper prit le relais, sentant que c'était désormais à lui d'asséner le reste.

- On va vous y emmener. Elisabeth, si Red ne vous a rien dit à propos de son rôle lors de l'incendie c'est qu'il y a une raison. Indépendante de sa volonté. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, vous sauriez tout depuis longtemps.

- Quelle raison, monsieur ?

Il vit qu'elle serrait les dents et les poings.

- Il protégeait votre mère.

- De quoi ?

- De qui serait plus juste. Red ne vous a jamais parlé de votre père ?

- Il m'a seulement dit que c'était un homme bien mais avec lui, le bien, le mal, tout se confond si souvent que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sache encore reconnaître l'un de l'autre.

- Votre père était un homme bien, avant certains événements qui l'ont conduit à boire et à se comporter de façon démesurée.

- Quels événements ?

- C'est sans importance.

- Je n'en crois rien.

- Ecoutez, pour l'instant, cette histoire n'a pas de lien avec l'état de Red mais sachez juste que votre père a été longtemps considéré comme étant mort. Pour nous, ici au FBI, il l'était.

- Pourquoi le FBI s'intéressait-il à mon père ?

Cooper inspira profondément.

- Il en avait fait partie.

- Oh…Red et lui se connaissaient par ce biais ?

- Ils étaient partenaires, oui.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, on a récemment appris que celui qu'on croyait mort ne l'était pas. Il a refait surface.

- Continuez.

- Il s'est mis en tête de retrouver votre mère. Et…il n'a pas que de bonnes intentions.

- Sait-il où je suis et ce que je suis devenue ?

- C'est certain, oui.

- Suis-je en danger également ?

- Non. Red et votre mère le sont mais jamais votre père ne vous fera le moindre mal. Pas directement.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre le coma dans lequel se trouve Red et mon père ?

- C'est possible, oui.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous me demandez d'enquêter sur mon père, c'est ça ?

- Non, Elisabeth. Vous allez veiller sur Red et votre rôle s'arrête là. Pour l'enquête, je m'en occupe personnellement.

- Vous ?

- Avec l'aide de Naomi Highland.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, monsieur.

- Parfois, moi non plus mais faites-moi confiance.

- Maintenant, où est Red ?

- Je vous y conduis.

Assommée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Liz suivit Cooper comme une automate tandis que Naomi restait là.

Dans la voiture, elle demeura silencieuse, réfléchissant tout azimut au fait que Red ait été son mystérieux sauveur, que ses parents soient en vie, que son père soit à la recherche de sa mère et de Red et manifestement pour des retrouvailles peu chaleureuses, que…elle avait mal à la tête ! Les réponses qu'on lui donnait au compte goutte engendraient des questions encore plus nombreuses et plus dérangeantes aussi.

La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Red. Elle le protègerait et veillerait sur lui ainsi qu'il le faisait pour elle depuis plus d'un an. Ou plus longtemps encore.

35 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital Adventiste de Washington, situé à Takoma. A l'accueil, Cooper demanda la chambre de Red. Ils prirent un ascenseur et entrèrent dans la chambre surveillée par 3 gardes armés.

Red dormait, évidemment, branché à tout un tas d'appareils bruyants et encombrants. Liz approcha du lit, prit la main de Red et regarda Cooper.

- Les médecins pensent qu'il a une chance ?

- Oui mais comme on ne sait pas encore ce qui a provoqué le coma et les complications, ils sont réservés quant à l'issue. Il va vivre mais ne se réveillera peut-être plus, Elisabeth. Il faut que vous le sachiez.

- Il va se réveiller. C'est Red, bon sang ! Il le faut.

- Les médecins passeront vous voir dans la matinée et ils en sauront peut-être plus à ce moment là. En attendant, je vais vous laisser. Ca va aller ? Vous tiendrez le coup ?

- Je vais veiller sur lui, monsieur. Et l'obliger à se réveiller. Même si je dois le secouer comme un prunier pour ça !

Cooper sourit.

- Vous l'aimez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai besoin de lui, mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Je préfère qu'il me fasse tourner en bourrique, qu'il mette ma vie sans dessus dessous que de le voir comme ça, inerte, incapable de survivre sans tous ces appareils. Il ne mérite pas ça.

- Peu importe ce qu'il mérite ou pas, n'oubliez pas que rien n'est jamais blanc ou noir avec lui. Et son état n'est peut-être pas si dramatique qu'il en a l'air. C'est un malin, il saura s'en tirer.

- Merci, monsieur. Pour votre confiance même avec tous les peut-être qui l'entourent.

- A cette heure, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Je laisse les gardes devant la porte, au cas où. D'accord ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et tenez-moi informé s'il y a du nouveau.

- Vous aussi, monsieur.

- Comptez sur moi. A plus tard, Elisabeth.

- A plus tard.

Cooper repartit et laissa Liz seule dans cette chambre impersonnelle avec le corps immobile d'un homme qui ne restait jamais en place. Cruelle ironie de l'histoire !

Elle caressa la main de Red et lui parla, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre à défaut de pouvoir lui répondre.

- Red, c'est moi, Lizzie. Je vais partir du principe que vous m'entendez alors je vais vous dire ce que je ressens et tout ce que j'ai appris ce soir…enfin, cette nuit. Il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes dans le coma. L'opération s'est mal passée, des complications inexplicables pour l'instant et là, vous êtes rattaché à des tas de trucs. Je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça. Vous savez, vous qui débordez toujours de vitalité, d'humour – le noir, surtout -, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, hein ? Pas vous. Ca, c'est juste bon pour les gens moyens, ceux qui ont des vies banales et bien rangées, qui n'ont pas choisi de marcher sur un fil pour voir combien de temps ils pourraient tenir avant de tomber. Red, ce que j'ai sous les yeux ne vous ressemble pas. Et puis, j'aimerais que votre main serre la mienne, que vos yeux me regardent avec cette tendresse que vous avez toujours pour moi, même quand je ne suis pas gentille avec vous. Je sais maintenant que c'est vous qui m'avez sauvée la nuit de l'incendie. Oh Red…quel idiot vous faites ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'état dans lequel votre héroïsme vous a mis ? 28 ans de souffrances, d'opérations en opérations, et tout ça pour quoi ? Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? J'ai aussi appris que mes parents ne sont pas morts. Mes vrais parents, j'entends. Il est possible que ce soit mon père qui soit responsable de votre état actuel, comme il l'est de toute façon de votre brûlure. Quel gâchis ! J'espère que vous me raconterez tout ce que vous pouvez me dire sur mon père. Tenez, là, maintenant, vous vous réveillez et on reprend tout depuis le début. Non ? Red, faites un effort, merde ! Et voilà que je deviens grossière !

Elle s'arrêta un instant et laissa couler une larme. La première. Elle déposa un baiser sur la main de Red et reprit son monologue en gardant cette main sur sa joue.

- Depuis que je vous connais, vous m'avez fait perdre mon sang froid un nombre incalculable de fois. Vous m'avez menti, vous m'avez protégée, vous m'avez donné envie de vous frapper plus fort que n'importe qui, j'ai essayé de vous tuer aussi et là, je pleure parce que j'ai peur de vous perdre. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Red. J'ai tellement besoin de vous…et pas seulement pour que vous répondiez à mes questions. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, vous me manquez. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris mais votre place dans ma vie est devenue…prépondérante, indispensable. Oui, Red, vous m'êtes devenu aussi vital que l'oxygène qu'on fait passer dans vos poumons. J'ignore encore ce que cela signifie réellement, si nous sommes amis, de vieux amis, si c'est seulement de la reconnaissance ou une affection plus particulière. Le fait est que…le premier qui essaye encore de vous faire du mal, il va tomber sur moi et là, je suis capable du pire pour vous sauver. Vous entendez ? Du pire. Comme vous l'êtes quand il s'agit de moi. Donald m'a dit un truc l'autre jour à propos de mon comportement. D'après lui, j'ai changé depuis un an et je deviens de plus en plus comme vous. J'ai nié, par principe mais je sais qu'il n'a pas tort. Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Vous êtes du côté des bons ou des méchants ? Plus je vous connais et plus je doute que vous soyez résolument d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et puis, devons-nous absolument choisir un côté ? C'est comme pour dormir. On choisit celui qui nous convient le mieux mais il suffit qu'on partage notre lit avec celui qui veut le même côté que nous alors, tout peut basculer. On peut changer de côté ou changer de partenaire. Vous dormez de quel côté, Red ? Un jour, j'aimerais dormir près de vous. J'ai dit dormir, ok ? Parce que, je dois vous l'avouer, j'adore être dans vos bras. Je me sens…chez moi. Réchauffée, en sécurité, aimée. Vous comprenez ? Et s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas c'est que vous m'aimez. N'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce un amour innocent, quasi paternel, et qui m'a longtemps porté à croire que vous étiez mon père ? Est-ce un amour platonique comme celui que l'on porte à un ou une amie chère ? Me désirez-vous ? Oubliez cette question, elle est stupide !

Elle se mit à sourire malgré elle en voyant où son monologue l'emmenait. Red amoureux d'elle ! Et Cooper aussi, naturellement ! Sans oublier Donald, évidemment ! Tom avait fait du bon travail : elle doutait tellement des sentiments des autres qu'elle en arrivait à penser des choses insensées.

Elle tenait toujours la main de Red contre sa joue et là, elle sentit subitement comme un effleurement, un mouvement léger des doigts de l'homme. Elle crut avoir rêvé car, en éloignant la main pour la regarder, elle ne vit pas le moindre signe qu'il se réveillait. Désemparée, elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes sans plus les retenir, gardant la main dans les siennes, puis elle s'allongea près de lui.

- Red, réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait…s'il vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

- Red, réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait…s'il vous plait.

Alors elle sentit cette fois bien plus sûrement des doigts enserrer petit à petit les siens. Elle releva aussitôt la tête pour observer l'homme endormi et guetter le moindre mouvement. Ce fut peine perdue il dormait toujours.

- Je deviens folle ! J'imagine que vous bougez, que vos doigts enserrent les miens et la prochaine étape, je vais imaginer que vous me caressez les cheveux et que vous me parlez, c'est ça ? Red, si vous voulez m'éviter la camisole, revenez vers moi. Revenez-moi ! Je doute de tellement de choses en ce moment que je n'ai pas besoin de douter de votre réveil. Tom m'a fait bien plus de mal que ce que j'en dis, vous savez. Il m'a fait douter de moi, des autres, de ma capacité à reconnaître l'amour et à le mériter, d'avoir peur des hommes qui me désireraient, de ne plus vouloir me donner à quelqu'un. Enfin, toutes ces choses qui font de ma vie sociale un désert quand vous n'êtes pas là. Vous savez combler ce vide en moi. J'aimerais pouvoir vous réveiller d'un baiser, comme les preux chevaliers réveillent les princesses mais nous inverserions les rôles car c'est vous, mon preux chevalier. Moi, je suis juste une idiote qui pleure, couchée près de vous en attendant que vous reveniez. Pour elle. Car vous allez revenir pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Red ?

Puis elle se tut. Le ronronnement des machines eurent raison d'elle et elle s'endormit, blottie contre le corps de Red. Elle se fichait totalement qu'on la surprenne là. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur et elle espérait lui communiquer à lui, un peu de la sienne.

Elle dormait depuis quelques minutes à peine quand elle sentit une main couvrir la sienne. Pensant qu'elle rêvait, elle serra la main plus fort. La réaction fut progressive.

Cela commença par la main qui caressa la sienne, une jambe qui se décala pour se coller contre elle, et, enfin, deux yeux qui s'ouvrirent lentement, très lentement. Il baissa la tête et vit Liz contre lui. Il essaya de parler mais cela lui était impossible. Sans doute est-ce le mouvement qu'il fit pour dégager son masque à oxygène qui réveilla totalement Liz car elle planta son regard dans le sien et sourit.

Cela dura plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles le regard de Red ne quittait pas celui de Liz. Elle souriait d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire d'où lui venait la sensation qu'elle avait parlé de désir. Et de tas d'autres choses aussi. Elle ne parlait pas, se contentant de le regarder. Il leva un peu la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Puis elle comprit enfin qu'elle devait appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on débarrasse Red de tout cet équipement désormais inutile. Elle sortit prévenir un garde.

- Il vient de se réveiller. Pouvez-vous aller chercher quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr, agent Keen.

5 minutes plus tard, deux infirmières et un médecin étaient dans la chambre. Liz dut, à regret s'écarter afin de les laisser extuber Red.

Elle appela Cooper.

- Monsieur, Red vient de se réveiller.

- Ca, c'est une super nouvelle ! Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, pour l'instant, ils sont en train de l'extuber. Et de votre côté ?

- Rien de concret ou d'intéressant. Mais Red pourra peut-être nous aider.

- Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre, monsieur.

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi. Que disent les médecins ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais demander.

Le médecin était sur le point de quitter la chambre quand Liz l'apostropha.

- Docteur !

- Oui ?

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Il n'en a plus. Je suis une amie très proche.

- Je vois…bien, il va plutôt bien pour un homme qu'on vient d'empoisonner mais il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire.

- Comment ça ? Il est réveillé, donc il va mieux.

- Il souffre toujours d'une infection que nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à identifier. Son coma n'y était pas lié.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Que si nous ne parvenons pas à identifier et soigner l'infection…elle va gagner des organes vitaux et…

- Combien de temps ?

- Pas plus de 36h.

- Bien. Merci Docteur.

Elle s'effondra sur un siège à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Vous avez entendu, monsieur ?

- Oui. Allez le voir, Elisabeth. Je vais accélérer l'enquête.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et se recomposa un semblant de sourire avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Lizzie…

La voix éraillée de Red la surprit. Il se racla la gorge en grimaçant.

- Lizzie, pas la peine de faire semblant, vous savez. Le médecin m'a tout dit.

- On va vous sauver Red.

- Je l'espère car j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire et à vivre. J'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est qu'on vous a dit…

- Oui, on m'a dit. On m'a aussi expliqué pourquoi vous n'avez jamais pu me l'avouer vous-même.

Il grimaça de nouveau.

- Vous avez mal ?

- Un peu. Ca va passer. La morphine, c'est un truc génial ! Dites, vous m'avez parlé pendant que je dormais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Vous vous en souvenez ?

- Vaguement. Des bribes. Des mots parfois incohérents. Je me souviens de quelque chose d'humide sur ma main.

- Pardon.

- Vous avez pleuré ?

- Cela ne serait pas la première fois que vous me faites pleurer !

- En général, c'est de rage. Mais là c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Par contre, si je me mets la main sur celui ou celle qui vous a fait ça…

- Vous avez une piste ?

- Je ne suis pas sur l'enquête. Cooper s'en charge.

- Harold mène l'enquête lui-même ?

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, oui. Il est aidé par votre ex-femme, Naomi.

- Je vois. Ils pensent donc que Jack est impliqué.

- Jack ?

- Jack Tanner, votre père biologique.

- Oh…je suis née Elisabeth Tanner alors ?

- Oui.

- Et ma mère, vous savez où elle est ?

Il grimaça encore.

- Lizzie, on pourrait reparler de ça plus tard ?

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Red ?

- Venez vous recoucher près de moi. C'était bon de me réveiller en vous sentant contre moi, vous savez.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui fit un sourire et s'allongea près de lui. Aussitôt, il l'enlaça et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine.

- Ca va ? Je ne vous fais pas mal ?

- Non. Bien au contraire. J'oublie la douleur quand vous êtes près de moi.

- C'est gentil, ça.

- Douteriez-vous d'être plus efficace que la morphine ?

- Eh bien…

- Lizzie, vous êtes jeune et belle. Ne doutez jamais de ça.

- Vous vous rappelez de ce que j'ai dit pendant que vous étiez dans le coma ?

- Ca commence à revenir, oui. Ecoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire : ce que Tom a fait, vous a fait, ne doit jamais vous faire oublier que vous êtes désirable et que vous pouvez être aimée pour vous-même, sans mensonge, sans tricherie, juste parce que vous êtes formidable et douce et tellement belle…

Il caressa son bras nu de sa main.

- J'ai peur, Red.

- De quoi ?

- Vous êtes le seul élément de confiance dans ma vie actuelle. Vous. Non parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, quand j'étais enfant, mais parce que vous êtes toujours présent pour moi, en toutes circonstances, vous m'ouvrez les bras et j'aime m'y blottir. Là, contre vous, je me sens en sécurité.

- Alors tout va bien. Non ?

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre. J'ai besoin de vous.

- Hey ! Regardez-moi Lizzie.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard doux de Red.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par cette saloperie. D'accord ? Tous les deux, nous allons nous battre ensemble, vous et moi, parce que, ensemble, on est plus fort que tout. Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Pas de mais. Je vais m'en sortir et je n'aurai bientôt plus besoin de greffe non plus.

- Votre dos vous fait toujours souffrir ?

- Non, je n'en souffre pas, en général. Il y a cependant toujours un moment, après une greffe de peau où c'est un peu douloureux. Mais après, ça va.

- Vous en êtes à combien d'opérations ?

- En 28 ans ? Si je ne compte pas les premières juste après l'incendie pendant les mois que j'ai passés à l'hôpital, j'en suis à 26. Une par an environ.

- Red…c'était si terrible que ça ?

- En dehors du corps médical et de Dembe, personne n'a jamais vu mon dos, Lizzie. Je ne supporte pas les regards effrayés ou la pitié. Maintenant, ça va mieux et, disons que c'est plus agréable à regarder. A peine mais mieux.

- Et cela méritait toutes ces souffrances ? Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Je sais que vous aimez l'élégance, que vous êtes un esthète et que vous aimez aussi les jolies femmes - qui vous le rendent bien d'ailleurs - alors je me demande si cela mérite tout ce que vous endurez à chaque fois.

- Pour le bonheur de pouvoir porter un maillot de bain, de faire l'amour nu comme un ver sans craindre que ma partenaire ait un geste de dégoût en caressant mon dos, oui, cela vaut sacrément les souffrances que j'endure !

- Red, c'est vous qui me parlez de confiance en moi alors que vous-même en manquez !

- Non, Lizzie, j'ai toute confiance en moi mais aucune en l'espèce humaine.

- Permettez-moi quand même de vous dire qu'une femme amoureuse se fiche éperdument de vos blessures, de vos cicatrices.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Naomi vous aimait et ne supportait plus de faire l'amour à un homme qui gardait toujours un tee-shirt ou une chemise et qui refusait qu'elle le touche.

- Elle vous a dit ça ?

- Oui.

- Et elle a prétendu également que c'était la raison de notre divorce, c'est ça ?

- Elle a dit que c'était l'une des raisons.

Il se mit à rire. D'un rire sans joie.

- Oh Lizzie…un jour, vous connaîtrez mieux Naomi et vous vous rendrez compte que cette femme est une manipulatrice de génie. Pas méchante mais vraiment tordue !

- Je me méfie d'elle, cela dit.

- Vous vous méfiez de tout le monde actuellement.

- Non, pas de vous.

- Vous devriez peut-être.

- Non. A moins que vous n'ayez des intentions malsaines à mon égard. Ce dont je doute fort.

- Des intentions malsaines comment ?

- Que vous me vouliez du mal.

- Ah ça, non, en effet, je n'ai pas ce genre d'intentions.

- Vous en avez d'autres, Red ?

- Tout le monde en a.

- Du genre ?

- Lizzie…et si vous vous rendormiez ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Les 36 prochaines heures, je vais rester éveillée et profiter de chaque minute à vos côtés.

- Eh bien ! Si j'avais 10 ans de moins, après une telle déclaration, je vous soupçonnerais d'intentions malhonnêtes à mon égard, jeune fille !

- Pourquoi si vous aviez 10 ans de moins ?

- Lizzie, la morphine, c'est juste pour moi ! Vous n'y avez pas droit !

- Red…répondez-moi ! Pourquoi 10 ans de moins ?

- Parce que si j'avais 10 ans de moins, vous seriez gênée d'être là, couchée dans mes bras.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûr. Vous me voyez comme un père, ou un ami, pas autrement.

- Des pères, je crois que j'en ai eu assez pour plusieurs vies. Des amis hommes, bof…Quant à la 3ème option, je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

- Vous êtes sérieuse, là ? Lizzie, on arrête la morphine !

Elle sourit. La conversation devenait amusante.

- Red, vous êtes un homme séduisant.

- Bon, j'arrête la morphine ! Pour moi ! Car j'ai l'impression que vous me draguez. Donc, je présume que je suis en pleine hallucination.

- J'ai quand même le droit de vous dire que vous êtes séduisant sans pour cela vous draguer, non ? Vous m'avez bien dit que j'étais belle, vous !

- Tssssssss….ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes belle, c'est tout.

- Et vous êtes séduisant. Y'a pas de débat à avoir sur la question.

- Ni d'arrière-pensée, hein ?

Elle se retenait de rire depuis un moment. Elle était persuadée qu'il en était conscient et qu'il faisait exprès de continuer pour voir combien de temps elle résisterait.

- Cela vous gênerait tellement si j'en avais ?

- Pas du tout. C'est très flatteur d'être apprécié par une jeune et jolie femme quand on est un vieux monsieur dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse.

Il déplaça un peu sa main et entreprit de tester l'endurance de Liz aux chatouilles.

- Red… !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sensible à ce genre de tortures.

- Vraiment ?

La main glissa insidieusement sous le chemisier de la jeune femme et effleura son ventre. Elle ne se retint plus et éclata de rire tout en posant sa propre main sur celle de Red.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Mais vos méthodes ne sont pas très fair-play, cher monsieur.

- Je sais mais j'avais très envie de poser ma main sur votre peau.

- Oui, je vous le confirme : arrêtez la morphine !

- Sûrement pas ! Là, je suis bien. Pas vous ?

La main de Red caressait maintenant carrément son ventre et remontait peu à peu…délicatement, l'air de rien. Elle le laissait faire car…elle appréciait beaucoup ce changement de cap dans leur relation. Cela devenait plus charnel et, si elle était honnête envers elle-même, la main et la voix de cet homme étaient loin de la laisser insensible. Qu'importe la raison. Elle aimait ça.

- Pour l'instant, je suis TRES bien mais si votre main monte plus haut, je ne garantis rien.

- Vous ne frapperiez pas un homme en détresse, Lizzie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Seulement s'il le mérite.

- Et que dois-je faire pour ne pas le mériter ?

- Rester sage.

Il ne monta pas plus haut mais continua toutefois à lui caresser le ventre, du bout des doigts.

- Je l'ai toujours été. Avec vous. Et puis, c'est vous qui avez commencé, je vous le rappelle.

- Et j'ai fait quoi ?

- D'abord, pendant que j'étais HS, vous avez demandé si je vous désirais.

Elle rougit.

- J'aurais préféré que vous ne vous souveniez pas de ce détail que je vous avais demandé d'oublier !

- Pourquoi ? La question était et demeure légitime.

- Je ne suis pourtant pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il y a tant d'autres réponses que j'attends de votre part.

- De quoi avez-vous tellement peur, Lizzie ? De moi ou de vous-même ?

- Red, si vous continuez, je vous laisse tout seul dans ce lit.

- D'accord, j'arrête. Mais vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Même si vous refusez de l'admettre pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Je ne tiens pas à compliquer les choses. Là, nous devons d'abord penser à vous guérir, c'est le plus important.

- Vous m'aimez bien, hein ?

- Cette question mérite-t-elle une réponse vu que je suis dans vos bras et que je laisse votre main me caresser depuis un long moment ?

Il sourit. Puis il repensa à quelque chose qu'elle avait dit quand il dormait.

- Vous vouliez m'embrasser ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me réveiller d'un baiser.

- C'est vous le preux chevalier, pas moi !

- Alors moi j'ai le droit de vous embrasser !

- La morphine a de drôles d'effets sur vous.

- Elle désinhibe. Elle me fait dire des choses que je pense sans jamais les dire.

- Je devrais en profiter pour vous soutirez sournoisement des réponses, en ce cas.

- La morphine, ce n'est pas du Penthotal, Lizzie. Elle m'enlève certaines inhibitions mais ne peut rien contre ma volonté.

- Ou votre devoir.

Il cessa de la caresser mais laissa malgré tout sa main sur sa peau.

- Ah ! Il semblerait que vous en ayez appris un peu plus ce soir…

- Ca vous ennuie ?

- Non, bien au contraire. Que vous ont dit Harold et Naomi ?

- Que vous protégiez ma mère.

- C'est le cas, oui. Et vous aussi. Jack ne vous fera jamais de mal, pas physiquement, mais moralement, il pourrait vous détruire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait trop long à vous raconter maintenant mais, promis, dès que je sors de là, on aura une petite conversation tous les deux avec Naomi.

- Naomi ? Elle vient faire quoi dans cette histoire ?

- Elle sait tout. Peut-être même plus que moi.

Il enleva sa main du ventre de Liz et la posa sur son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder.

- Lizzie, je ne suis pas seulement celui qui vous a sauvé des flammes. Je suis l'ancien voisin de vos parents et j'étais ami avec Jack. Un jour, nous avons cessé de l'être. 2 semaines plus tard, c'était l'incendie.

- Mon père et vous aviez le même âge ? Car si je compte bien, vous deviez avoir dans les 25 ans à l'époque.

- C'était mon premier emploi, au sein du Bureau. Votre père était là depuis 8 ans. C'est lui qui m'a formé et m'a appris le métier. Il m'a même trouvé la maison à côté de chez eux. Il disait que c'était plus pratique pour partir au boulot d'avoir son équipier à portée de la main et qu'en plus, il pouvait me surveiller.

- Vous étiez déjà marié ?

- Non.

- Et que s'est-il passé entre Jack et vous pour que vous cessiez d'être amis ?

Il était sur le point de répondre quand Naomi et Ressler entrèrent dans la chambre. Aucun des deux n'osa faire le moindre commentaire sur le fait que Red et Liz étaient couchés ensemble. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Mal à l'aise, Lizzie se redressa et resta seulement assise sur le rebord du lit. Lui fit une grimace mais trouva rapidement un endroit où cacher sa main du regard des deux autres tout en gardant un contact, aussi ténu soit-il, avec Liz. Elle sentit la main sur sa hanche et ne fit rien pour s'en écarter. Elle avait besoin de le sentir là, contre elle. Ce besoin physique était assez nouveau pour elle et, si elle s'en troublait un peu, elle refusait de s'interroger plus avant sur le sujet.

- Raymond, je vois que tu vas assez bien pour ressasser de vieux souvenirs !

- Ah si seulement j'avais pu t'effacer de ces derniers, Naomi…Donald, vous faites le chauffeur de madame ou vous avez des choses à dire à Lizzie ?

- J'ai des choses à vous dire à tous les deux. Enfin, NOUS avons des choses à vous dire.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 7h45.

- Alors faites vite parce que, dans les hôpitaux, les infirmières passent de bonne heure pour faire les soins.

- Reddington, Jack Tanner vous a-t-il contacté récemment ?

- Non. Il n'a pas trop intérêt à le faire non plus.

- Donc, vous ignorez s'il est de retour ou pas.

- D'après mes sources, il pourrait l'être.

Naomi se crispa. Ce fut quasiment imperceptible mais pas pour l'œil avisé de Liz. Etrange. Donald sortit sa tablette et montra une photo à Red.

- Est-ce que cet homme pourrait être Tanner ?

- Difficile à dire.

- Raymond, fais un effort !

- Je suis sous morphine, Naomi ! Je veux bien me concentrer au maximum mais là, c'est trop me demander. Cette photo est mauvaise et la dernière fois que j'ai vu Jack, il avait 28 ans de moins !

- D'accord Reddington. Admettons. Cette photo a été prise il y a deux jours, ici, à Takoma, devant un distributeur.

- Et ?

- Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Tanner. Nous allons faire circuler sa photo ici, à l'hôpital et interroger tout le personnel qui était présent pendant votre opération.

- Donald…vous êtes naïf. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un type sensé être mort depuis 28 ans mais recherché par des tas de gens s'amuserait à parader ici ou à faire le sale boulot lui-même ? N'oubliez jamais qu'il faisait partie de la maison avant de partir en vrille. Il n'a jamais été stupide. Et s'il veut me voir mort, le choix de l'empoisonnement pendant que l'on m'opère est définitivement sa signature. Sauf qu'il ne s'est pas sali les mains pour parapher son œuvre.

- On peut toujours essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui sait. Il nous faut un lien, un témoin, quelque chose !

- Red, Donald a raison. Si l'homme sur cette photo est notre seule piste, cela vaut la peine de tenter le coup.

- Et toi, Naomi, tu en penses quoi ? C'est Jack, selon toi ?

- C'est possible, oui.

- Alors il est devenu idiot avec les années.

Deux infirmières arrivèrent.

- C'est l'heure des soins, monsieur Reddington.

- Et voilà, fin de la visite ! Naomi, ne te sens pas obligée de revenir me voir. Donald, bonne chasse ! Lizzie, vous restez dans le coin, hein ?

- J'attends dans le couloir.

Sans se soucier de la présence des autres, elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il murmura :

- Ma princesse…

Elle lui sourit et le laissa aux mains de ses « tortionnaires ». Dans le couloir, Donald l'attendait, seul.

- Naomi est partie ?

- Elle est juste allée se chercher un café. On peut parler un peu, tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr, Donald.

- Dites, il se passe quoi entre Reddington et vous ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, vous étiez allongée contre lui quand nous sommes arrivés. Et le baiser que vous venez de lui donner, je ne l'ai pas imaginé.

- Et alors ? Nous ne faisions pas l'amour et je ne l'ai pas embrassé sur la bouche, que je sache ! Arrêtez de vous faire des films, Don !

- Cela ne me regarde probablement pas, Liz, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus proche de lui. Et ça m'inquiète.

- Il ne faut pas vous en faire, Don. Tout va bien. Il ne laissera jamais rien m'arriver de mal.

- Sauf si c'est lui, le mal !

- Donald, vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de le voir comme un psychopathe ?

- Il ne fait rien pour me prouver le contraire.

- Il ne l'est pas plus que moi…ou vous. La différence c'est que nous, quand nous tuons des gens, on le fait sous couvert de la loi. Lui pas. Mais, quand on y regarde de plus près, nous faisons la même chose. Et ceux que Red élimine, nous les éliminerions aussi.

- J'avais raison : vous avez changé. Vous êtes devenue comme lui.

- Alors j'en suis fière !

- Liz !

- Quoi ? Red n'est pas un monstre, Don. C'est un homme compliqué qui a souvent du faire des choix dramatiques au cours de ces 28 dernières années et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant ?

- Il a fait quoi ?

- On ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je suis étonnée. Red, c'est lui l'homme sans visage qui m'a sauvée de l'incendie.

- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

- Non et je ne vois pas en quoi ça le devrait. Ecoutez, Don, j'ai confiance en lui plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre actuellement.

- Vous l'aimez.

- D'une certaine façon, oui, sans le moindre doute.

- Je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Fin de la discussion. Vous n'avez rien de plus à m'apprendre sur l'affaire ?

- Cooper a mis tout le monde sur le pont et il nous presse comme des citrons !

- Bien. De mon côté, je vais presser les médecins ici. Nous n'avons plus que 32h37 minutes devant nous pour sauver Red.

- C'est ce que nous a dit Cooper.

- A plus tard, Don !

- Prenez soin de vous, Liz. Avant tout.

- Oui papa !

Il s'éloigna sur un dernier regard inquiet.


	3. Chapter 3

- Oui papa !

Il s'éloigna sur un dernier regard inquiet. Voyant que la porte de la chambre de Red était toujours close, Liz décida d'aller secouer un peu le personnel médical qui disait rechercher l'origine de l'empoisonnement. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda à voir le médecin en charge des recherches sur l'empoisonnement. On lui demanda de se rendre au centre de bactériologie, situé au premier sous-sol et d'y demander le docteur Portman.

Parvenue là-bas, elle attendit plus de 5 minutes et vit arriver un grand type maigre, tel un échalas, la quarantaine dégarnie.

- Je suis le Dr Portman. Vous êtes ?

- Agent Elisabeth Keen, FBI.

Elle montra sa carte.

- Et que puis-je pour vous, Agent Keen ?

- Je suis là pour le dossier de monsieur Raymond Reddington, chambre 296.

- Ah…la mystérieuse bactérie.

- C'est une bactérie ?

- Absolument.

- De quel type ?

- D'un genre qu'on ne trouve plus aux Etats-Unis depuis plus de 100 ans mais qui circule toujours dans certains pays d'Afrique, d'Asie ou du Moyen-Orient, là où les gens sont trop pauvres pour avoir accès à des soins.

- Donc, vous connaissez la bactérie ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, agent Keen. J'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une bactérie rare et qu'on ne trouve plus chez nous. Pour l'instant, nous cherchons encore à l'isoler afin de l'identifier.

- Ah parce que vous n'êtes pas encore parvenus à l'isoler ? Mais vous faites quoi, ici ? Vous travaillez sur un vaccin contre le rhume des foins ?

Il soupira. Ces profanes ne comprenaient rien, toujours pressés d'avoir des réponses sans savoir que cela demandait souvent des heures, voire des jours de prélèvements de cultures, de travaux, de renoncements, d'études…

- Agent Keen, monsieur Reddington est porteur de plusieurs bactéries certaines sont inoffensives ou anodines et d'autres le sont moins. Nous avons prélevé des cellules sur ses chairs et sa peau avant l'opération et d'autres sur celles qu'on venait de lui greffer et qui seraient à l'origine de l'infection. Pour l'heure, nous attendons les résultats des seconds prélèvements, les premiers n'ayant rien donné. Cela demande des heures d'analyses pour isoler toutes les bactéries et les répertorier, puis les identifier.

- Combien de personnes travaillent sur le cas ?

- Tout notre service est sur le cas, agent Keen. 12 personnes 24h/24. Demande de la direction car la réputation de cet hôpital ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de mauvaise publicité. Je vous assure donc que nous faisons le maximum pour monsieur Reddington.

- Il ne lui reste que 34 heures, Docteur.

- Je sais. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser…le temps que je perds à vous parler, je ne le passe pas à travailler.

- Excusez-moi.

- Dès que nous aurons trouvé – parce que nous allons trouver – nous vous tiendrons immédiatement informée, soyez-en sûre.

- Merci Docteur.

- Je vous en prie.

Il repartit et Liz remonta en vitesse au chevet de Red au moment où les infirmières et les aides-soignantes quittaient sa chambre.

Il nota immédiatement l'air soucieux de la jeune femme.

- Un souci, Lizzie ?

- Je viens de descendre au service de bactériologie et j'ai vu le médecin chef du service.

- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ?

- Pas mauvaises non plus. Ils ne sont toujours pas parvenus à isoler la bactérie responsable de votre état. La seule chose dont ils soient sûrs c'est qu'elle n'était pas présente dans votre corps avant l'opération.

- Donc soit elle a été transmise par le greffon, soit par l'anesthésie.

- Oui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Propre.

- Toujours sous morphine ?

- Ca vaut mieux ! Mon dos me fait un mal de chien !

- Tout le dos ou seulement une partie ?

- La partie inférieure, celle qui était la moins touchée au départ.

- C'est bizarre, ça. Votre greffe, c'était quelle partie ?

- Sur l'épaule gauche.

- Et là vous avez mal au niveau des reins ?

- Oui.

- Et vous en avez parlé au médecin ?

- Quel médecin ? J'ai vu de charmantes jeunes femmes qui m'ont changé les pansements et aidé pour ma toilette mais aucun médecin n'est venu me voir depuis cette nuit.

- Je l'appelle.

- Lizzie, vous vous inquiétez sûrement pour rien.

- Vous préférez que j'appelle le médecin ou que je regarde par moi-même, Red ?

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça, si ?

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Lizzie, je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça. Pas vous.

Elle lui sourit.

- J'ai déjà vu des choses bien pires, vous savez.

- Mais pas sur moi. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez cette image de moi.

- Ne soyez pas idiot, Red. Je suis responsable de vos blessures et puis, cela ne vous rendra certainement pas moins séduisant à mes yeux.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

- Vous devriez, pourtant. Bon, alors, j'appelle le médecin ?

- Pas la peine de l'alerter pour rien. C'est bon, allez-y, regardez ce qu'il se passe. Mais je vous préviens, si jamais…

- Si jamais quoi ? Si jamais je pousse un cri d'effroi ? Red, je vous fais confiance alors, s'il vous plait, ayez confiance en moi aussi. Je sais ce que je fais et pourquoi je le fais. Je vais être très douce, je vous le promets.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Elle vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Il se pencha en avant, libérant ainsi l'accès à son dos. Elle releva la tunique de l'hôpital et commença à défaire le bandage qui entourait ses reins, prenant bien soin de ne pas retirer les autres.

- Ca va ? Je ne vous fais pas mal ?

- Non.

Il avait cependant répondu en serrant les dents.

Une fois le bandage enlevé, elle souffla, se releva et se posta devant lui.

- Red, votre infection…elle vient de faire naître une sorte de gros bouton rougeâtre. Il faut alerter le médecin. De suite.

Il passa une main sur le bouton en question pendant qu'elle prévenait un médecin.

- Ah ben ça…c'est nouveau ! On m'a injecté la peste ou quoi ?

Le médecin arriva rapidement et inspecta le « bouton ». Aussitôt, il appela le Dr Portman.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, pas moins de 6 personnes entrèrent et sortirent de la chambre de Red, avec des seringues, des scalpels et autres pansements ou champs stériles. Lizz attendait assise dans un coin, sans jamais quitter des yeux le regard de Red. Elle voyait qu'il souffrait et qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Ses yeux ne mentaient pourtant pas. Elle vit tant de choses défiler dans ce regard…

Enfin ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

- Ils ont laissé vos reins à nu ?

- D'après eux, c'est mieux ainsi. De toute façon, le greffon est en haut, pas là.

- Alors pourquoi avaient-ils bandé tout votre dos ?

- Un challenge entre eux : me faire ressembler à une momie.

- Red…

- Je ne sais pas, Lizzie. Mais le fait est que j'ai moins mal maintenant.

- Cela devait comprimer le « bouton ».

- On appelle ça un abcès.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Mais vous aimez vraiment les monstruosités, vous !

- La preuve c'est que je vous trouve séduisant !

- Autant pour moi ! Je la mérite, celle-ci.

Sans attendre son accord, elle passa derrière lui et regarda les parties découvertes de son dos. Mue par une impulsion subite, elle tendit la main et caressa doucement la peau qu'elle trouva douce sous ses doigts. Elle évita l'abcès tout en explorant, centimètre par centimètre, le bas du dos de Red.

- Lizzie, arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait !

- Je vous fais mal ?

- Oui. Non, enfin, Lizzie…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Pour vous démontrer que vous n'avez pas à cacher votre peau. Elle est douce. J'aime la toucher.

- J'oublie parfois que vous êtes psy !

- Ce n'est pas la psy qui vous touche, Red, c'est la femme.

- Bon. Alors, la psy peut-elle dire à la femme de cesser cela ?

- Vous n'aimez pas ça ?

Elle le caressa de plus belle, descendant un peu vers le haut du fessier et, sans réfléchir, y déposa un baiser. Il sursauta.

- Lizzie, stop ! Maintenant !

Elle se redressa et reprit sa place à ses côtés, sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Liz ?

- Une envie soudaine.

- Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes toujours consciente mais, en dépit de mon grand âge, je suis et je reste un homme.

- Je le sais. Quant à votre grand âge…Red ! Vous avez 53 ans, pas 93 !

- Pour vous, c'est déjà beaucoup !

- Je suis la seule à pouvoir en juger.

- Que voulez-vous, Lizzie ? Une relation avec un homme mûr pour vous rassurer, ou pour fuir ceux qui pourraient vouloir un mariage et des enfants avec vous ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je sais en revanche ce que je ne veux pas : je ne veux pas vous perdre et regretter un jour de n'avoir pas assez passé de temps près de vous, de ne pas avoir connu suffisamment de vous, de l'homme que vous êtes, pas celui que je connais déjà.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

- Vous voulez profiter de moi ou abuser de moi ?

- Red !

- Hey, vous avez embrassé mes fesses, Lizzie !

- Pas vos fesses, juste au-dessus.

- Question de centimètres…à peine.

- Les hommes et leur souci de centimètres… !

Il la regarda, mi amusé, mi choqué.

- Comme je ne compte pas mourir de suite, un jour prochain, nous reparlerons tous les deux de ce que vous venez de faire et de dire.

- Je pourrai vous remettre sous morphine, ce jour-là ? Vous êtes plus…coopératif quand vous êtes shooté.

- On m'a arrêté la morphine depuis qu'ils ont découvert l'abcès.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous faites le timide alors.

- Je ne fais pas le timide, je fais l'homme sensé. J'apprécie grandement vos marques de tendresse mais je ne veux pas que vous vous trompiez de cible.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas un homme pour vous, Lizzie. Vous méritez beaucoup mieux que moi, plus jeune, un homme qui vous offrira un avenir, pas un type qui vous conduira sur des pentes glissantes et dont l'avenir peut s'arrêter subitement, sans prévenir.

- Sans vouloir vous contredire, Red, tout le monde peut cesser de vivre à tout moment.

- Certains évitent les situations dangereuses et d'autres, comme moi, en vivent. Je ne peux pas offrir ce genre de vie à qui que ce soit.

- Rien ne dit que c'est ce que je veux. Ecoutez, j'entends ce que vous dites mais vos yeux, vos gestes, disent tout autre chose.

Il croisa le regard déterminé de Liz et comprit qu'elle avait deviné son trouble, son émoi masculin. Logique.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il en soit autrement, Lizzie ? Vous m'allumez copieusement !

- Vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais. Je vous retourne la question.

- Je veux que vous soyez heureuse. Je veux que vous me voyiez non comme un héros mais comme un ami.

- Un ami, vraiment ?

- Un ami un peu particulier.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit des amitiés particulières ?

- Non.

- « Les amitiés particulières, c'est quand les filles nous font peur et qu'on n'a pas trouvé la manière pour se faire du bien dans le cœur »

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, jeune fille.

- Mais vous avez peur que je cesse de me comporter en jeune fille à vos yeux. N'est-ce pas ? Et, pour la petite histoire, vous êtes mon héros mais un héros idiot.

- En quoi suis-je un idiot ?

- Vous voyez le mal partout. J'essaye simplement de vous apporter un peu de tendresse, de réconfort, de…

- De ?

- Un peu de morphine ?

- Lizzie…un peu de quoi ?

- Sensualité.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle allait le rendre fou !

- Liz, si je vous laisse faire et que je laisse nos sensualités respectives prendre le dessus, vous savez comme moi où cela peut nous conduire et je doute vraiment que vous ayez envie de ça avec moi.

- Et vous, vous en avez envie ?

Il se mit en colère.

- Bon sang, Lizzie… ! Très bien. Qu'on en finisse alors ! On fait l'amour et on en parle plus ! Ok ? Au moins, si je meurs, que je meure heureux !

Elle s'affola et comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Red…pardon. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait cette discussion. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je suis désolée. Je suis juste…déboussolée. Et puis, j'ai tellement peur de vous perdre.

Il se calma aussitôt. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la regarda et lui sourit.

- C'est bon, Lizzie, tout va bien. Je comprends. Sachez juste que je ne veux pas que vous vous trompiez de sentiments vis-à-vis de moi. La reconnaissance, l'amitié, c'est permis. Le reste, c'est dangereux car ni vous ni moi ne savons encore jusqu'où nous pourrions aller avant de nous brûler les ailes.

- Alors je vous interdis de mourir.

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien ! Croyez-le ou non, même les héros idiots meurent un jour.

- Le plus tard possible. Tenez, on va faire un pacte : on reprendra cette discussion dans 30 ans.

- Vous espérez que je ne souffre pas d'Alzheimer en plus du reste ? Lizzie, je vous rappelle que je suis un homme…pas Superman !

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que, dans mon souvenir de petite fille, l'homme qui m'a sorti des flammes portait une cape.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

- Chut…c'est un secret. Si jamais Loïs Lane l'apprend, elle va encore me courir après !

- Encore une victime de votre incroyable charme, Red Superman !

- Absolument. Aucune femme ne peut me résister.

- Je sais.

Ils se turent, peu désireux de continuer sur cette voie. Tout avait été dit. Ou presque.

On lui porta son petit-déjeuner. Liz se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac depuis la veille et qu'elle n'aurait rien contre un café et des brownies.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle lorgnait sur son plateau, il lui tendit un biscuit.

- Vous avez faim, pas vrai ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous porte quelque chose.

- Non, laissez…

- Lizzie, vous n'allez pas passer les 33 prochaines heures ici, sans dormir et sans manger. Soyez raisonnable.

Un des gardes passa la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Agent Keen, je finis mon service dans 2 minutes. Dès que mon remplaçant arrive, je peux aller vous chercher un café et quelque chose à manger, si vous voulez.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr madame. Avec plaisir.

- En ce cas, je veux bien, oui. Merci.

Le garde lui sourit et remit sa tête dans le couloir.

Elle vit que Red souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

Puis, tout bas :

- Vous pensez qu'il a entendu tout ce que nous avons dit depuis des heures ?

- Eh bien…c'est possible, oui.

- Ca va jaser dans les couloirs du FBI.

- Ca jase déjà pas mal, vous savez. Je suis votre petite protégée et personne ne sait si je suis une gentille ou pas, si nous couchons ensemble, si vous êtes mon père, etc…

- Ca les occupe.

- Là, les gardes qui sont devant la porte vont avoir de quoi alimenter les ragots pendant des semaines ! Et toutes les théories les plus absurdes vont apparaître.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non. Je m'en moque éperdument. Les gens peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent. Parce que, pour l'instant, personne ne connaît la vérité. Si vérité il y a, évidemment.

- Il y a une vérité : nous tenons l'un à l'autre. Le reste, ce sont des conjectures.

- Vous savez que je faisais référence à une autre vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais si je vous dis tout maintenant, on fait quoi après ? Vous vous mettez au tricot et moi au bridge ?

- Dans 30 ans, devant un feu de cheminée, qui sait ? Vous, moi, nos chiens…

- Dans 30 ans, vous, moi, nos chiens, en Floride, dans une villa sur une des Keys.

- Pas mal non plus, j'avoue.

- Ou un château en France, aussi.

- Ou un igloo en Antarctique.

- Non, non, trop froid.

- Le froid conserve, Red. Si je veux vous garder en forme, y'a rien de mieux.

- Et le froid raffermit les chairs, ce qui devrait également vous garder en formes…si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

Elle s'esclaffa. Puis, voyant son compagnon mimer leur future apparence, elle rit finalement aux éclats. Il ne la faisait pas souvent rire ainsi. C'était si bon…

Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par le Dr Portman qui arriva essoufflé dans la chambre.

- Monsieur Reddington, agent Keen…

- Dr Portman, vous avez couru ?

- Oui, je…laissez-moi juste deux secondes pour reprendre mon souffle.

Pendant ce temps, le changement de garde avait eu lieu et celui qui partait venait d'apporter un café chaud et deux croissants frais (ou presque) à Liz qui le remercia vivement avant de se tourner vers le médecin.

- Alors, Dr Portman ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Et une moins bonne. Pas mauvaise, juste moins bonne.

- On vous écoute.

- On a réussi à isoler et identifier la bactérie qui vous empoisonne, monsieur Reddington. Grâce à une autre bactérie qui l'a combattue sans la tuer. La bactérie qui vous rend malade a muté et a provoqué l'abcès.

- Les virus mutent, pas les bactéries, Docteur.

- Par muter, j'entends qu'elle s'est déplacée.

- Et donc ?

- Il s'agit d'une bactérie inconnue mais dont nous avons malgré tout réussi à tracer le génome.

- Vous avez été rapides, sur ce coup !

- Nous l'avions déjà détectée sur un prélèvement de votre greffon, monsieur Reddington.

- Le greffon est-il responsable de mon empoisonnement ?

- Nous en sommes quasiment sûrs.

- En ce cas, il suffit d'enlever le greffon, non ?

- Non, agent Keen. Cela supposerait une autre greffe de peau simultanée et nous ne pouvons pas le faire dans un délai aussi bref. De plus, la bactérie ne se trouve plus sur la peau mais dans l'organisme de monsieur Reddington.

- Vous pensez pouvoir trouver comment la détruire dans le temps imparti, Docteur ?

- Mon équipe est déjà dessus, monsieur. Mais en attendant, on va recommander de nouveaux antibiotiques. En intraveineuse. Cela vous donnera plus de temps, on l'espère. Ou du moins…

- Du moins ?

- Eh bien, combinée à la morphine, vous souffrirez moins quand la bactérie s'attaquera à certains de vos organes.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Vos reins devraient être touchés avant midi. Votre appareil digestif en suivant et ce soir, ce seront vos poumons. Les antibiotiques peuvent ralentir un peu la progression mais l'issue, si nous ne trouvons pas comment l'éliminer, sera quand elle se figera dans votre cœur.

- Bien. Alors on va espérer que vous trouverez rapidement comment tuer cette saloperie, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Bon, je vous laisse. Tenez bon !

- J'y compte bien !

Liz avait du se détourner pour cacher ses larmes quand le médecin avait parlé de ce qui attendait Red. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, sans rien voir.

- Lizzie ?

- Oui.

- Ca va ?

- Non, Red, ça ne va pas.

Elle se retourna vers lui et il put constater son visage ravagé par les larmes. Aussitôt, il tendit la main vers elle, elle l'attrapa et il l'attira contre lui.

- Ca va aller, ils vont trouver, je le sais.

- Il ne leur reste que quelques heures et entre temps, vous allez souffrir, beaucoup souffrir.

- Je le supporterai. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Parce que vous serez là, près de moi. Mon calmant personnel. Ma morphine.

- Vous allez encore en avoir besoin.

- Oui. Les antibiotiques vont s'occuper de la bestiole et la morphine va calmer la bête.

- Et moi, je vais cajoler qui ?

- L'homme qui se cache sous la bête.

Elle sourit et osa un effleurement de ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Toutefois, attention à ne pas réveiller l'autre bête, Lizzie.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu…

- Je vous taquinais. Je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas me résister !

- Et réciproquement.

Au lieu de répondre, il la surprit en relevant sa tête et l'embrassa juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

C'est évidemment le moment que choisit Harold Cooper pour faire irruption dans la chambre.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Hummm…j'espère que je n'interromps rien.


	4. Chapter 4

- Hummm…j'espère que je n'interromps rien.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Liz resta muette.

- Harold ! Quel bon vent vous emmène ?

- Je passais voir comment vous alliez, tous les deux.

- Comment vous voyez, Lizzie avait besoin d'un câlin et moi…ben, je suis toujours en vie alors ça va.

- J'ai parlé à un médecin. Il m'a dit que l'équipe de bactériologie avait trouvé quelque chose et qu'ils travaillaient tous pour vous guérir, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il vous a dit que l'origine de l'empoisonnement venait du greffon ?

Cooper acquiesça de la tête.

- J'ai mis Aram et Samar sur le coup.

- Et pour Jack, des nouvelles ?

- Vous aviez raison : le type sur la photo n'est pas Tanner.

- Donc, vous n'avez rien.

- Si, on a quelque chose. Dembe a retrouvé sa trace à Washington.

- Il lui a mis la main dessus ?

- Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Vous connaissez Dembe mieux que moi.

- Lizzie, vous pouvez me passer mon téléphone, s'il vous plait ?

- Il est où ?

- Dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Elle alla fouiller le pantalon, trouva le portable et le tendit à Red. Il appela Dembe.

- Dembe. Oui, ça va. Harold vient de me dire que tu suis la trace de Jack ? Je vois. Tu sais où il est parti, maintenant ? Ok, je le lui dis. Merci Dembe.

Il raccrocha.

- Harold, Dembe est sur les docks à Baltimore, sur Eastbourne avenue. Il vous attend là-bas au niveau du croisement avec Clinton Street. Jack aurait prévu d'embarquer ce soir à bord d'un cargo sous pavillon Ghanéen.

- J'envoie de suite des hommes.

Cooper sortit de la chambre pour téléphoner.

- Il va se passer quoi une fois qu'ils l'auront capturé ?

- Ce qu'il se passe toujours : interrogatoire, inculpation, etc…

- Pour quel motif ? On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il y soit pour quelque chose.

- Lizzie, votre père est responsable de l'incendie de votre maison.

- C'était un accident, non ?

- Oui…et non. C'est compliqué. Ce qui fut accidentel c'est que vous ayez été là. Vous auriez du être avec votre mère. Mais elle avait autre chose de prévu ce soir-là et vous a laissée seule avec lui.

- Elle faisait quoi, pendant ce temps ?

- Elle était avec son amant.

- A ce que je vois, je suis issue d'une famille unie, parfaitement normale, avec une mère nymphomane et un père alcoolique.

- Non, Lizzie, votre mère n'était pas nymphomane mais le boulot de votre père la laissait souvent seule à la maison. Quant à Jack, avant de découvrir que sa femme le trompait, il ne buvait pas. C'était un bon mari et un bon père. Il vous adorait, vous savez. Il vous appelait « sa petite merveille ».

- Et l'amant de ma mère ?

- Il était amoureux d'elle. Il a longtemps pensé qu'elle l'était aussi de lui.

- Ah parce qu'ils ont continué à se voir après ?

- Ils se sont même mariés.

- Mais elle m'a abandonnée.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Lizzie.

Heureusement pour Red, Harold revenait.

- C'est bon, j'ai envoyé 6 unités à Baltimore. Si Tanner se montre, on l'aura.

- Et après, monsieur ?

- On le ramènera et on discutera un peu avec lui.

- Monsieur, j'aimerais être là quand vous l'interrogerez.

Cooper regarda Red.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Elisabeth.

- Monsieur, il s'agit de mon père.

- On en reparlera. Pour l'heure, vous vous occupez de Red…comme vous le faites si bien, et demain sera un autre jour. Red, interdiction absolue de flancher ! Vous le ferez quand nous serons arrivés tout en haut de votre liste.

- Harold, on ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez masochiste ?

- Si mais je suis aussi un homme qui sait où sont ses priorités. Vivant, vous m'êtes beaucoup plus utile que mort. Elisabeth, je vous le confie. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, d'accord ?

- Euh…oui monsieur.

Il les quitta avec un sourire en biais que remarqua Liz.

- Il a voulu insinuer quoi par « faites-en ce que vous voulez » ?

- Qu'il se fiche royalement de ce que vous ferez de moi pourvu que vous ne m'acheviez pas.

- Son sourire voulait dire autre chose.

- Il nous a surpris au moment où ma bouche était très proche de la vôtre, Lizzie.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- La vengeance est un plat que je mange chaud. J'ai horreur de manger froid.

Liz regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 10h15.

- Pourquoi regardez-vous votre montre si souvent ?

- Je compte le temps, Red.

- Cela ne sert à rien. On le sait. Profiter du temps sans le compter, voilà une chose intelligente à faire.

- Et vivre pleinement sans remord et sans regret, c'est ça ? C'est ainsi que vous vivez, vous ?

- Je m'y efforce en tout cas. J'ai quelques regrets mais peu de remords. Et pour l'instant, je me refuse à croire que demain, à l'heure qu'il est, je ne vivrai plus que grâce à des machines. Là, je vais bien, mon dos ne me fait pas trop mal, je suis en compagnie d'une femme adorable et sublime, alors, en dehors de me plaindre de ne pas pouvoir sortir d'ici pour vous emmener manger dans un bon restaurant, tout va bien. Non ?

- Comment faites-vous pour toujours garder votre optimisme ? Dans les situations les plus dramatiques, vous êtes serein, comme si rien ne pouvait vous détruire.

- Ne pas montrer ses angoisses c'est une façon de prendre le meilleur sur l'ennemi. Un homme n'est jamais aussi faible que lorsqu'il a peur de mourir. Celui qui veut sa mort va se servir de cette peur pour affaiblir encore plus sa victime. Alors que, si vous affichez de l'indifférence, voire un peu d'arrogance, vous déstabilisez l'autre et là, vous reprenez l'avantage sur une situation qui était compromise.

- Je sais tout cela mais là, votre ennemi est microscopique. Vous pensez que lui faire croire que vous n'avez pas peur va déstabiliser cette bactérie ? « Coucou, je suis Red Superman, tu veux te battre contre moi ? Ok. Approche et montre-moi que tu peux me terrasser. » Et l'autre va vous dire « Pitié, monsieur, je m'en vais. Je ne recommencerai plus ! ».

Elle avait pris une grosse voix pour faire celle de Red et une toute petite pour faire celle de la bactérie. Red était hilare.

- Vous faites bien la bactérie trouillarde !

- Je suis sérieuse, Red. Là, votre ennemi n'a pas de visage et pas d'autre arme que vous-même. Moi, cela me terrorise à un point tel que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester à vos côtés pendant que vous…

- Lizzie, arrêtez d'y penser. Là, vous vous torturez pour rien. Vous vouliez profiter de moi au maximum. Faites-le, Lizzie. Je suis à vous !

- Je peux faire ce que je veux de vous ?

- Euh…ne me violez pas de suite !

- Red !

- J'ai droit à un bisou ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa au même endroit qu'il l'avait précédemment embrassée, tout proche de ses lèvres.

- Monsieur est satisfait ?

- Une partie de monsieur en demanderait bien davantage mais je vais la calmer, ne vous en faites pas !

Puis il grimaça. Fort. Elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Red ?

- Mes reins, Lizzie…

- Pas déjà !

Affolée, elle appela immédiatement une infirmière qui accourut avec un médecin. Ils branchèrent la pompe à morphine et injectèrent de nouveaux antibiotiques dans la perfusion.

- Mes reins sont atteints, Docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, monsieur Reddington. C'est le début. La morphine devrait vous aider à supporter la douleur. Hélas, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

- D'accord. Merci.

On les laissa de nouveau seuls.

- Il avait dit avant midi…

- Il est 10h40, Lizzie. C'est avant midi.

- Je me sens totalement impuissante face à tout ça.

- Mais non, vous êtes près de moi et j'ai besoin de vous.

- Pourtant, je ne fais rien d'autre que de me plaindre de votre état, de gémir, de…

- Lizzie, chut…cela prouve au moins que vous m'aimez assez pour être bouleversée par ce que je vis. Revenez dans mes bras, j'ai envie d'un gros câlin et je crois que vous en avez besoin vous aussi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea près de lui. Encore. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, en prenant bien soin de ne pas arracher ses perfusions. La morphine commençait à faire effet.

- Là, voilà…c'est comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, que nous sommes le mieux. On devrait rester dans cette position pendant les 30 prochaines années. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Elle sourit malgré elle.

- Cela ne va pas être facile de courir après les méchants si nous sommes allongés ensemble.

- On s'allongera à la verticale alors !

- Oui, donc, nous resterons l'un contre l'autre mais debout. Qui dégainera son arme pour abattre les méchants ?

- Vous la mienne et moi la vôtre. Il faudra qu'on monte un numéro, tous les deux.

- Et nous nous produirons dans les foires, les cirques et à Las Vegas.

- Puis nous nous retirerons dans un igloo.

- Avec nos chiens !

- Evidemment ! Et là, nous ferons l'amour tous les jours.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous préfériez une relation platonique avec moi.

- Ma raison parlait. Mon corps lui…c'est autre chose !

- J'adore la morphine !

- Moi aussi.

- Mais dites, vous pensez pouvoir me satisfaire tous les jours jusqu'à quel âge ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, en général, avec l'âge, la machine fonctionne moins bien.

- Je sors de là et on va prendre de l'avance sur mes très vieilles années. Et, faites-moi penser à acheter des pilules bleues avant qu'on aille se retirer dans notre igloo.

- Sortez de là, Red, et nous verrons si vous demeurez dans les mêmes dispositions une fois que vous serez dans un état normal.

- Je suis sûr que vous saurez me convaincre.

- Une fois que vous serez tiré d'affaire, que mon père sera arrêté, nous allons devoir aussi discuter sérieusement, tous les deux. De mes parents, de vous et vous allez devoir me dire la vérité. Vous le savez, non ?

- Avant de vous dire tout ça, on pourra faire l'amour ? Juste une fois.

- Ils ont augmenté la dose, on dirait.

- On s'en fout. Lizzie…j'ai envie de vous. Et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, hein ! Ca fait…pfiou…des années que ça dure. Même avant de vous rencontrer. Quand j'ai vu quelle magnifique femme vous étiez devenue, j'ai oublié la petite fille d'autrefois et je n'ai plus vu que vous, votre corps, vos yeux, votre bouche.

- Red...taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.

- Ah ça c'est sûr ! Je suis shooté, à moitié stone pour oublier que je suis en train de mourir ! Mais moi, je veux seulement faire l'amour avec vous, pas mourir. Pas encore.

Le voir dans cet état presque démentiel ne rassura pas Liz. Elle se leva, malgré les protestations de Red, et rappela une infirmière.

- Dites, la morphine, vous êtes sûre de l'avoir bien dosée ? Il n'est pas bien, là.

En effet, Red débitait des tas de mots d'amour, des choses plus…grivoises, et tout ça devenait de plus en plus incohérent. L'infirmière vérifia la pompe.

- Agent Keen, c'est lui qui appuie trop sur la pompe. Il faut l'arrêter.

En douceur, Liz s'approcha de lui et tenta de lui enlever la pompe de la main. Hélas il la tenait fermement, appuyant dessus avec vigueur.

- Red, écoutez-moi, si vous continuez à prendre de la morphine comme ça, vous allez faire une overdose. Red, vous m'entendez ?

- Oh Lizzie jolie, je veux un baiser. Un vrai. Tu veux bien ?

L'infirmière haussa les épaules.

- J'ai une idée. Je vais l'occuper et vous lui prendrez la pompe de la main pendant ce temps, d'accord ?

- Si vous voulez. On peut essayer. Si cela ne marche pas, j'appelle des renforts.

- Ok.

Liz sachant qu'elle allait probablement faire une grosse bêtise mit un certain laps de temps avant de finir par s'allonger SUR lui.

- Bien, alors, Red, on fait quoi maintenant que je suis là et que j'ai pleinement conscience de votre désir ?

- On fait l'amour !

Il lâcha la pompe et avant même que Liz s'en rende compte, elle était embrassée par une bouche avide mais terriblement sensuelle. Elle répondit à son baiser et ne s'aperçut même pas que l'infirmière avait récupéré la pompe et l'avait placée hors de portée de la main de Red. Elle ne s'aperçut pas non plus que l'infirmière avait quitté la chambre mais qu'une paire d'yeux curieux l'avait remplacée. Elle avait fermé les yeux et vibrait de tout son être sous les baisers de Red, les mains de Red qui la caressaient et ce désir qu'elle sentait monter en elle faisait écho à celui qu'elle avait contre ses hanches.

Sans doute son esprit eut conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire car elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu pour constater qu'il souriait béatement. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi. Un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner.

- Les lits d'hôpital ne sont pas les mieux indiqués pour ce genre d'activité, Liz.

Elle se redressa complètement et quitta le lit.

- Donald, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous portez un soutien-gorge crème.

- Oui bon, il fallait le distraire.

- Il va si mal que ça ?

- D'après vous, là, il a l'air bien ?

Don regarda Red plus attentivement.

- Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest !

- Il a trop pris de morphine à la fois.

- Ses reins ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. En tout cas, il est très amoureux quand il est stone.

- Ouais ben…il refusait de lâcher la pompe. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose !

- Je sais, j'étais là quand l'infirmière a pris la pompe.

- Oh…

- Votre sacrifice ne fut pas si grand, au fond, hein ?

- Don, vous êtes venu pour quelle raison ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous avez revu Naomi depuis ce matin.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble.

- Elle m'a faussé compagnie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait passer voir son mari et qu'elle reviendrait après mais quand je suis allé chez eux, il n'y avait plus personne, leurs armoires, tiroirs et placards tous vides.

- Ils ont pris la fuite.

- C'est évident. J'en ai parlé à Cooper qui n'a pas eu l'air surpris. Je venais donc en parler à Reddington mais…

- Il va falloir attendre un peu qu'il atterrisse.

- Et vous allez rester près de lui pour veiller à ce qu'il se pose en douceur.

- Oui, Donald, je vais y veiller.

- Normal. Vous lui êtes de plus en plus dévouée…corps et âme !

- Si les gens de la bactériologie ne trouvent pas une façon de tuer la bactérie, demain matin, il sera dans le coma, Don ! Il n'en a peut-être plus que pour quelques heures aujourd'hui à pouvoir supporter la douleur avant qu'elle ne lui ravage le cerveau. Alors…où est le mal ?

- Nulle part, Liz. Mais êtes-vous bien sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Quand il va émerger, il va se souvenir de tout. Et après ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était juste un baiser, de toute façon.

- Euh…Liz, c'était bien plus que ça ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à coucher avec un homme seulement parce qu'il vous désire.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Parce que je vous connais. Je devine ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête. Vous éprouvez beaucoup de choses pour lui mais demandez-vous si la relation sexuelle en fait partie.

- Très bien ! Vous voulez savoir ? Il me plaît beaucoup. Infiniment. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé séduisant et très class mais aussi très dangereux.

- Il l'est.

- Pas dangereux dans ce sens-là, Don. Et puis, j'avais Tom. Red, c'était seulement une attirance. Rien de plus. Puis j'ai appris à le connaître. Du moins, autant qu'on puisse un jour connaître Raymond Reddington tant il fait tout pour brouiller les cartes. Il a été parfait avec moi, toujours. Jamais un reproche, jamais un geste équivoque. Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines où j'ai plusieurs fois surpris son regard sur moi. Un regard plus…enfin, bref, là, j'ai commencé à me demander ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et la vérité, Don, c'est que maintenant que je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas mon père, maintenant que je n'ai plus Tom, je me fous totalement du fait qu'il ait été mon sauveur dans mon enfance. C'est l'homme d'aujourd'hui qui m'intéresse. Et je ne sais pas où cela me mène mais je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ses baisers ni son désir. A la première occasion, j'aimerais qu'il recommence. Voilà la vérité, Don.

- En clair, vous êtes amoureuse de lui.

- Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « être amoureux de quelqu'un » ? C'est désirer l'autre, avoir envie de sa présence en permanence à nos côtés, avoir de la tendresse aussi et un fond d'amitié ? C'est quoi l'amour ? J'ai cru aimer Tom tout comme j'ai cru que Tom m'aimait aussi et vous voyez où cela m'a conduit ? Dans la famille, l'amour ne nous réussit pas des masses on dirait. Question de gênes.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Ma mère avait un amant, qu'elle a épousé après m'avoir abandonnée.

- Avant ou après l'incendie ?

- Après. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Voyez-vous, l'amour, chez nous, ça brûle. Et après les brasiers, il y a toujours des cendres.

- Eh bien ! Vous êtes résolument joyeuse aujourd'hui !

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de l'être, Don. Une seule.

- On va coincer le responsable de l'état de Reddington.

- Mon père. Super ! Salut papa, c'est moi ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- Liz…

- Et puis, vous allez me dire aussi que Red va s'en sortir, hein ?

- Il va s'en sortir. C'est un battant. Un sacré chieur, même !

- Regardez-le. Vous le trouvez en forme pour un battant ?

Red avait le regard totalement flou et semblait essayer de suivre leur conversation sans y parvenir, ce qui lui faisait faire des grimaces plus ou moins drôles.

- Ca va aller, Liz, j'en suis certain. Dans quelques minutes, il va sortir de sa torpeur et redevenir le Reddington que nous connaissons tous.

- Quand il est sous morphine de façon raisonnable, il est craquant, vous savez.

- Et vous craquez pour lui, je sais. J'ai compris.

Red finit enfin par recouvrer un peu de lucidité.

- Hey, Donald, vous passez voir le malade ?

- Vous vous sentez comment, Reddington ?

- Bah…difficile à dire…ça flotte un peu.

- Vu ce que vous avez pris, c'est normal.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pris ?

Liz se fâcha.

- Espèce d'imbécile, vous avez trop pris de morphine, voilà ce que vous avez fait !

- Mais pourquoi vous criez sur moi, Lizzie ?

- Parce que vous ne vouliez pas lâcher la pompe et que vous avez failli faire une overdose !

- Aïe, zut ! Pardon.

Donald eut un instant, un bref instant, pitié de lui.

- Ca commence à aller mieux là ?

- Oui…enfin, je crois. Faudrait pas me demander de tuer un mec ou de courir un 100 mètres façon Usain Bolt, mais ça tourne moins.

- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

- De plein de choses. Soyez plus précis. A mon âge, des souvenirs, j'en ai des tonnes ! Et pas que des mauvais !

- De votre moment de dérive.

- Ah…euh…bof, des flashs, rien de plus.

Il regarda Liz en disant cela. Elle s'empourpra sous l'insistance de ces yeux qui semblaient vouloir lire dans son âme.

J- 'étais venu vous demander quelque chose, en fait. Vous croyez être en état de me répondre ?

- Dites toujours.

Il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux Liz tout en bavardant avec Don.

- Naomi a fichu le camp avec son mari. Une idée de la raison qui les y a poussés ?

- Naomi a l'habitude de fuir. C'est même ce qu'elle fait de mieux dans la vie. Elle laisse les autres gérer ses problèmes à sa place et s'en va. En général, par contre, elle n'emmène pas ses maris avec elle.

- Elle en a eu combien ?

- 4.

- Et que fuit-elle ?

- Tout. Son passé, son avenir, son présent. Là, à mon avis, elle a eu peur de Jack.

- Elle a bien fait de partir, alors.

- Ouais…

- Bon et vous ne savez pas où ils sont allés ?

- Non. Et bon courage pour les retrouver !

- Je ne suis pas certain que le bureau en ait l'intention.

- Et sinon ? Vous allez bien ?

- Euh…oui. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, pour rien. Vous savez que je vais mourir ?

- Non, vous allez vivre.

Red grimaça subitement de douleur.

- Mes reins sont en train de me dire le contraire. Lizzie, si je promets d'être sage, je peux avoir un peu de morphine ?

- Non.

- Lizzie… !

- D'abord, vous redescendez totalement parmi nous et après, on verra. Vous m'avez fichu une peur bleue, Red !

- J'ai mal, Liz.

- Je garde la pompe dans la main. Et c'est moi qui dose, ok ? Pas négociable !

- Bien chef !

Se tournant vers Donald, il rajouta :

- Pas commode, l'agent Keen, hein ?

- Fallait pas l'énerver, Reddington.

Elle lui injecta un peu de morphine. Il fallait compter deux petites minutes avant que celle-ci atteigne la zone de son cerveau où la douleur adorait se loger.

Elle retira aussitôt la pompe et attendit.

- Merci Lizzie.

Elle ne répondit pas. Don se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de les laisser entre eux. Il savait que Red allait rapidement se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre témoin.

- Je vais vous laisser. Reddington, accrochez-vous ! Ca m'ennuierait de perdre un adversaire à cause d'une petite bactérie. Vous méritez mieux comme sort.

- Merci Donald. Je crois qu'au fond, vous m'aimez bien. Non, ne dites rien, laissez planer le mystère.

- Liz, on se parle plus tard, ok ?

- Ok, Don.

- Prenez soin de vous.

- Oui.

Quand il fut parti, elle se retourna pour regarder Red et le surprit qui regardait ses fesses.

- A nous deux, Red !

- Je vais prendre sévère, là !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête en appuyant autant de fois sur la pompe ? Vous pensiez qu'écourter votre agonie était une bonne idée ?

- Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que c'était une fin plus sympa que le coma. Et Liz…je me souviens de ce que nous avons fait, tous les deux. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…pardon, Liz, pardon.

Elle soupira.

- Nous étions deux. La différence entre vous et moi c'est que vous planiez totalement.

- Et que vous avez saisi l'opportunité pour me retirer la pompe. N'est-ce pas ?

- Sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée.

- Ca a marché mais…

- Ecoutez, Red, je ne regrette rien. Alors pas la peine de vous excuser. Maintenant, au moins je suis fixée sur ce que vous ressentez pour moi.

- Cela change-t-il quelque chose entre nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : j'ai beaucoup aimé vos baisers.

- Je crois que j'ai adoré les vôtres.

- Toutefois, je ne sais plus très bien quoi faire. Est-ce que j'en redemande ? Est-ce qu'on oublie ça ? Est-ce que nous allons aller quelque part si l'on suit ce chemin là ? Et puis, c'est absurde ! Vous êtes mourant et la seule chose intelligente que je trouve à faire c'est…Laissez tomber !

- Lizzie, vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus absurde dans tout ça ? C'est que je n'ai jamais voulu que nous en arrivions là. Du moins pas si tôt. Oui, je vous désire. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure mais là, c'est bon, j'ai plus ou moins retrouvé toutes mes facultés. Je vous désire depuis toujours. Mais, croyez-le ou non, je voulais nous donner plus de temps. Vous donner plus de temps. Pour que vous sachiez ce que vous vouliez, vous. Soyons réalistes deux minutes. On va définitivement admettre que je vais vivre au-delà des 30 prochaines heures. Et après ? J'ai toujours 22 ans de plus que vous. Je suis toujours un criminel notoire. Je n'ai même pas un vrai chez moi, un endroit où vivre au quotidien, un endroit où faire partager ma vie. Et il y a toutes ces choses que vous ignorez encore à mon sujet qui pourraient largement entamer votre vision des choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- Lizzie…partageriez-vous ma vie si je vous le demandais aujourd'hui ? Non. Parce que vous n'êtes pas certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez. Me désirez-vous ?

- Red, la première fois que je vous ai vu…

- Je sais. Même si j'étais dans les vaps, j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Donald. Le problème n'est même pas là. Aussi longtemps vous penserez que l'amour n'a plus voix au chapitre dans votre vie, je n'y entrerai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà vécu ça, vous savez. Une femme que j'aimais et pour qui je suis devenu Raymond Red Reddington, le criminel, une femme qui s'est servi de moi et qui m'a laissé tomber quand la vie que je lui offrais ne l'a plus amusée. Elle m'a alors fait ce qu'elle avait fait à son mari précédent : elle m'a d'abord trompé et a épousé mon remplaçant.

- Vous parlez de qui, là ?

- Je n'ai été marié qu'une fois, Lizzie.


	5. Chapter 5

- Je n'ai été marié qu'une fois, Lizzie.

Elle eut peur de bien comprendre.

- Red ?

- Je n'ai plus que quelques heures avant de ne plus pouvoir parler. Je dois vous dire certaines choses. C'est nécessaire maintenant. Après, vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez, sachant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela modifiera vos sentiments pour moi.

Elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

- Pas vous, Red, non !

- Je n'avais que 25 ans, à l'époque. Votre mère…c'était une belle femme. Moins belle que vous cependant. Jack était parti en mission tout seul quand, un soir, elle est venue chez moi, pour discuter selon elle. Une chose en entraînant une autre, je n'ai pas pu ou su lui résister. Je me détestais pour avoir fait cela.

Liz avait mis sa tête entre ses mains, écoutant la confession de Red mais la redoutant aussi. Il continua.

- Ce que j'ignorais - et que je n'ai appris qu'une fois marié avec elle - c'est que je lui servais d'alibi. Elle avait un autre amant depuis longtemps. Nous n'avons couché ensemble qu'une seule fois. Une seule, Lizzie. Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais chez moi quand Naomi m'a appelé, affolée, me disant que vous n'étiez pas chez votre nourrice, comme prévu. Elle voulait que j'aille vérifier si vous étiez chez vous, avec Jack. Je lui demandais pourquoi et où elle était mais elle ne me répondit pas. En sortant, j'ai vu les flammes et j'ai entendu vos pleurs. J'ignorais si Jack était là mais vous n'aviez pas à y être ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir et je vous ai sortie de cet enfer. Le lendemain, j'étais à l'hôpital et on m'a dit qu'aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé dans les cendres de la maison. J'en ai déduit que Jack avait du s'échapper. Mon chef de l'époque est venu me parler, plusieurs semaines plus tard et m'a appris que Naomi avait disparu dans la nature et que l'incendie de la maison n'était peut-être pas accidentel. Or personne n'a jamais réussi à le prouver. Le Bureau me demanda de garder l'information secrète parce que, officiellement, vos parents avaient péri tous deux dans l'incendie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne sauf à…votre père adoptif. Il méritait de savoir.

Liz ne disait toujours rien.

- J'aimais votre mère, Lizzie. Comme on aime la première fois et qu'on pense que c'est pour toute la vie. Je lui pardonnais tout, même sa lâcheté. Un an après, Naomi m'a recontacté. Elle voulait me revoir pour m'expliquer. Elle me demanda aussi si vous aviez survécu mais pas où vous vous trouviez. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez en vie, en bonne santé et que vous aviez été adoptée. Elle n'a jamais désiré en savoir plus. Elle n'a appris qui vous étiez que l'autre jour. Cependant, à 26 ans, j'étais encore amoureux d'elle. Je n'étais pas parvenu à l'oublier et quand je la revis, je replongeais. C'est là que nous nous sommes mariés et que je suis devenu Raymond Reddington, le criminel. Pour pouvoir l'avoir, elle, j'ai quitté mon boulot et mon pays, Lizzie. Nous avons fui ensemble, parcourant le monde, pendant que je me construisais une réputation et un curriculum. Cela dura 2 ans et elle me quitta un jour parce qu'elle en avait assez de cette vie ou qu'elle avait un nouvel amant, aussi. Et pas à cause de mes brûlures, Lizzie !

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir déjà entendue le traiter de tous les noms. Elle avait toujours la tête dans les mains et ne bougeait pas.

- Lizzie ?

Sans le regarder, elle releva la tête et fixa un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

- Ma mère, Naomi, comment était-elle avec moi quand j'étais enfant ?

- Naomi n'a jamais été une mère, Lizzie. Elle vous considérait comme un accident de parcours et une responsabilité qu'elle ne voulait pas assumer. De toute façon, elle est incapable d'assumer quoi que ce soit. Je vous l'ai dit, elle n'est pas méchante mais rien ne l'intéresse dans la vie sinon elle-même. Pour les câlins, pour l'éducation, pour tout, Jack s'en occupait et votre nourrice faisait le reste.

- Je vois. Donc, aucun regret à avoir, hein ? Et mon père, vous croyez qu'il ait pu allumer volontairement le feu ?

- Certainement pas, non ! Il vous aimait trop pour ça. Non, Lizzie, votre père a sûrement pris peur quand il a vu les flammes et, imbibé d'alcool, il n'a pas eu le courage de vous sortir de là. Pour lui, vous étiez morte. Alors il a fait ce que j'ai fait plus tard : il a fui. Il a sombré dans une sorte de folie pendant des années, devenant un mercenaire à la solde des plus grands dictateurs de la planète et…tuant beaucoup de nos compatriotes, agents de la CIA ou simples victimes collatérales qui étaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est recherché par le FBI ?

- Oui.

- Tout comme vous.

- Oui.

- Finalement, vous et lui, c'est du pareil au même. Vous avez aimé la même femme.

- Qui lui a dit que j'étais en vie ?

- Il l'a appris l'an dernier quand nous avons commencé ensemble à faire tomber des noms de la liste. Dans notre milieu, tout se sait un jour ou l'autre.

- Donc, s'il est revenu aux Etats-Unis, c'est peut-être aussi pour me retrouver, non ?

- C'est même certain. Vous tenez à le revoir, Liz ?

- Je ne sais pas, Red. Là, je ne sais plus rien. Je n'imaginais pas tout ça. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour tout assimiler, vous comprenez ?

- Je devais vous raconter, Lizzie.

- Vous avez bien fait. Maintenant…c'est ce que je vais en faire, moi, qui est plus difficile à envisager. Penser que Naomi Highland est ma mère et que vous l'avez aimée…

- J'ai cru l'aimer. Comme vous avez cru aimer Tom. L'amour, ce n'est pas ça.

- Je crains que vous ne soyez pas le mieux placé pour en parler, Red.

- Pourtant, je suis en train de l'expérimenter.

- Et je suis sensée faire quoi, là ? Hein ? Je fais quoi ? Je vous saute au cou en vous disant que tout est pardonné, que je me fous du passé, et que tout va bien ?

- Lizzie…

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Au calme. Je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un me remplace auprès de vous.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne si ce n'est pas vous.

- Toujours pareil : moi, seulement moi.

- Oui.

- Vous voulez encore me torturer ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de vous. C'est aussi simple que ça.

La douleur se rappela à lui. Il se mit à se tordre sur son lit. Aussitôt, Liz prit la pompe à morphine et lui en injecta un peu. Enfin, elle le regarda dans les yeux et se troubla en constatant qu'ils viraient au jaune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : 11h39. Le foie était atteint. Elle appela un médecin.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, l'état de Red empira. Malgré son désir de quitter la chambre pour aller réfléchir, Liz resta près de lui. Vers 18h, il perdit conscience, tout son système digestif étant désormais contaminé. Il n'était pas dans le coma mais était trop épuisé pour rester éveillé. De temps en temps, il s'éveillait un peu et gémissait son nom. Alors Liz prenait sa main, pour le rassurer et il se rendormait. Elle aussi était épuisée. Nerveusement plus que physiquement. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter cette chambre et aller chez elle, prendre une douche, se remettre les idées d'aplomb afin de savoir comment gérer la situation. Tout lui échappait. Elle avait l'impression qu'un nœud gordien lui enserrait la gorge et l'étouffait lentement. Et puis, il y avait cette odeur de fumée autour d'elle. Quand elle baissait la tête, elle la sentait dans ses narines mais celle-ci disparaissait dès qu'elle bougeait. De ce qu'elle avait appris pendant ses études, elle en déduit que c'était sans doute une réminiscence de souvenirs lointains et enfouis dans son subconscient. Toutefois, cela la dérangeait.

A 19h36, elle vit arriver Harold Cooper et Donald. A leur air grave, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Elisabeth…

- Quel est la prochaine tuile qui va me tomber dessus, aujourd'hui ? A vos têtes, j'imagine qu'elle va être de taille !

- Il s'agit de Jack Tanner.

- Vous l'avez eu ?

- Oui…mais pas en vie. Quand ils sont arrivés, nos hommes l'ont découvert déjà mort. Depuis plusieurs heures.

- Dembe ?

- Non, il était avec les équipes entre 15h et 18h30, heure à laquelle on a découvert le corps de Tanner. Or, selon les premières estimations du légiste, il est mort aux alentours de 16h.

- Une idée ?

- Tanner n'avait pas que des amis, Liz.

- Je sais, Don !

Cooper sortit un papier de sa poche.

- On a découvert ça sur lui. C'est pour vous.

Il lui tendit une lettre.

**« Ma petite merveille, Lizzie…toutes ces années où j'ai cru que tu étais morte et j'apprends que tu vas bien, que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, que tu travailles pour le FBI aux côtés de mon ancien ami Ray qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, a décidé de venir jouer les bons samaritains en se rendant. Nous avons, lui et moi, des parcours identiques, tu sais. Enfin, oui, j'imagine que tu sais. Si tu as cette lettre c'est que tu sais déjà tout de l'essentiel. J'ai perdu la tête quand j'ai su que ta mère me trompait avec mon ami, mon voisin, mon équipier. Je savais comment elle était et je lui en veux, tellement si tu savais. Lui, non. Lui, c'est juste un mec comme un autre, et jeune, c'était un sacré idiot ! Dis-lui que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Je regrette que nos routes ne se soient jamais croisées car j'aurais aimé lui dire les dérives que j'ai connues et expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Qui, mieux que lui, peut me comprendre ? Toi, peut-être. Je ne veux pas que tu me trouves des excuses car je n'en ai aucune pour t'avoir abandonnée dans le brasier. J'étais saoul mais cela n'excuse pas tout. Heureusement que Ray a pu te sauver, ma Lizzie ! Et c'est en apprenant tout ça que j'ai décidé de rentrer au pays. Sous un faux nom, bien sûr. Je suis là depuis hier je ne sais toujours pas où tu vis. J'ai cherché ta mère…pas facile de retrouver une personne qui a changé de nom, de prénom et de visage aussi. A croire qu'elle a peur de quelque chose ! Elle fait bien d'avoir peur car si je la retrouve, elle ne pourra plus jamais fuir. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Un peu de la mienne aussi, certes, mais elle…mon Dieu, si tu savais ! La seule fois où elle a accepté de te tenir dans ses bras c'est le jour de ta naissance. Cela a duré 18 secondes et j'ai ensuite compris qu'elle ne serait jamais là pour toi. Jamais. Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé. En fait, je n'ai fait qu'une seule erreur : me saouler le mauvais soir alors que tu étais avec moi. Quoiqu'il advienne désormais, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout, ma petite merveille et que je regrette tellement d'avoir fui pendant 28 ans, fui parce que je te croyais morte, alors que, si j'étais resté, je me serais occupé de toi. Toujours. J'ai arrêté de boire depuis un mois. Depuis que je sais que tu es en vie. Bon, les médecins me l'ont aussi vivement conseillé ! Et un tueur qui tremble en prenant un flingue, ça ne fait pas très sérieux non plus. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus tiré sur quelqu'un, cela dit. Non que je me sois rangé, hélas, mais maintenant, j'ai des types autour de moi qui s'occupent des basses besognes. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est avec Ray près de toi…**

**Demande-lui de ma part pourquoi on le surnomme Red. Ca m'intrigue. Ok pour le diminutif de son nom de famille mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose.**

**Que te dire de plus ? Ne recherche pas ta mère, elle ne le mérite pas. Tu n'as rien de commun avec elle, Lizzie. Et si je la retrouve, elle n'aura plus rien de commun avec personne, tu peux me croire. J'ai mis un contrat sur elle, plaçant toutes mes économies pour qu'on la retrouve et qu'on lui fasse payer, au cas où je ne pourrais plus le faire moi-même. Même si je meurs demain, elle ne sera jamais plus en sécurité nulle part.**

**Quant à Ray, pardonne-lui. Pour moi. Pour lui. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, même s'il a pris la mauvaise route, la même que celle que j'ai emprunté à peu de choses près. Lui n'a jamais tué d'innocents, je présume. Ce gars mérite qu'on lui accorde le bénéfice du doute qu'on ne peut pas m'accorder à moi. Et, pour ce que j'en sais, il est protégé en hauts lieux. , je ne le suis qu'en très bas lieux.**

**Bon, j'imagine que je suis mort maintenant si tu lis cette lettre. Je vais aller payer la facture en enfer, qui me sera peut-être plus doux que ma vie ne l'a été au cours des 28 dernières années. Tu étais et tu es ma plus belle réussite, Elisabeth Tanner Keen. La seule sans doute. Je t'aime, ma petite fille, ma petite merveille. Sois heureuse.**

**Ton père.**

**Jack Tanner. »**

Elle replia la lettre et s'écroula sur une chaise. Sans larme. En l'observant attentivement, Cooper nota son regard vide et froid.

- Monsieur, vous l'avez lue ?

- Non.

- Alors vous devriez.

- Elisabeth, c'est personnel.

- Cela ne l'est plus. Il y a d'autres priorités, comme retrouver Naomi Highland et son mari avant les tueurs à gages que mon…père a mis à leurs trousses.

Pendant que Cooper lisait, Donald vint près d'elle.

- Comment va Red, Liz ?

- Pas bien. Ses reins, son foie et tout son système digestif sont atteints. Il dort sous morphine, beaucoup de morphine et ne se réveille quasiment plus, sinon pour gémir mon nom.

- Et vous ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air en pleine forme ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- J'apprends qui est ma mère, qui est mon père, qui est mon sauveur, les relations entre eux, et des tas d'autres choses que, finalement, j'aurais préféré ignorer et le tout agrémenté par la mort de mon père que je pensais mort depuis 28 ans, sans oublier l'état de Red qui ne fait que s'aggraver. Alors, non, je ne vais pas bien. Ces 15 dernières heures font passer la trahison de Tom pour une anecdote amusante !

- Vous avez besoin de changer d'air, Liz.

- C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand Red a commencé à aller de plus en plus mal. Alors je suis restée. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Parce que vous l'aimez.

- Parce qu'il a besoin de moi. Mes sentiments sont tellement confus…tellement…mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Expliquez-moi !

Cooper rendit la lettre à Liz.

- Vous n'avez pas à savoir ce qui ne vous regarde pas, Agent Ressler. Elisabeth, je fais passer un avis de recherche.

- Bien. Monsieur, j'aurais besoin d'aller chez moi…

- Je comprends. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, je vais rester là.

- Vous veillez sur lui ?

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Et si je puis me permettre, vous devriez suivre le conseil de votre père.

- Pour l'instant, je veux juste passer chez moi et prendre une douche.

- Vous avez mangé, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, un peu. On m'a apporté un plateau ce midi.

- Allez-y, je vous appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

- Euh…monsieur…je n'ai pas ma voiture…

- Ressler, vous pouvez conduire Elisabeth chez elle ?

- Bien sûr. Pas de problème.

Elle ramassa son sac, hésita un quart de seconde et se pencha finalement sur Red et lui murmura, tout contre l'oreille :

- Je reviens vite. Ne partez pas sans moi, ok ?

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front et partit avec Donald.

Dans la voiture, il revint à la charge.

- Liz, je ne sais pas ce qui vous bouleverse le plus mais si vous avez besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

- C'est gentil, Don. Ceci dit, si j'ai besoin d'en parler, comme vous dites, je le ferai en temps voulu et à la bonne personne. Ne le prenez pas mal.

- Je pourrais être un ami pour vous.

- Vous l'êtes déjà, non ?

- Un ami plus proche, à qui l'on peut tout confier.

- On ne peut jamais tout confier. A personne.

- J'aimerais pourtant tant vous aider, en ce moment. Je vous sens à la dérive et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je ne suis pas à la dérive…du moins pas encore. Je suis épuisée moralement et sans doute un peu physiquement aussi. Quand Red sera tiré d'affaire, alors je me reposerai assez longtemps pour réfléchir posément à tout ça. Pour l'heure, je ne peux pas.

- Votre père, Tanner, il disait quoi dans sa lettre ?

- Des choses personnelles, Don.

- Que vous saviez déjà ?

- Dans les grandes lignes, oui. Red m'a parlé avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

- Oh ! Alors vous savez la vérité.

- La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Je sais qui sont ou étaient mes parents. Et le reste ne vous regarde pas.

- D'accord. Vous refusez de me parler de ce qui vous ronge.

- Cela ne me ronge pas, Don. Cela me perturbe. C'est tout. Y'a pas de quoi en faire des tonnes non plus ! Et puis, depuis quand ma vie ou mon passé vous passionnent-ils ?

- J'essaie de vous aider, rien de plus.

- Vous voulez m'aider ? Parfait. Alors conduisez en silence jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai besoin de silence, Don, pas de questions.

- Ok.

Il se tut enfin. Elle savait qu'elle le blessait en repoussant son aide mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Du moins assez confiance sachant qu'il ne manquerait pas la moindre occasion de tout mettre sur le dos de Red ? Le dos de Red…les brûlures…devait-elle en vouloir à cet homme parce qu'il avait couché avec sa mère et qu'il était à l'origine de l'alcoolisme dramatique de son père ou au contraire lui pardonner parce qu'il l'avait sauvée ? Là était tout son dilemme. Oui, il avait raison quand il lui avait dit que ses révélations allaient changer les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Il avait bien fait de lui en parler avant…avant qu'elle n'accepte le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle y voyait clair.

Donald la déposa chez elle et elle se réfugia illico sous la douche. Elle y resta longtemps. Comme si l'eau pouvait laver le passé et le rendre plus limpide ou comme si elle pouvait effacer les larmes qu'elle retenait en elle. A bout de forces, elle finit par ne plus rien retenir. Elle s'effondra sur le sol de la douche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, laissant l'eau chaude dégouliner sur son corps secoué de spasmes et pleura. Elle cria même le nom de ses parents, celui de Red, les maudissant tous trois de lui avoir fait ça. Elle se calma enfin au bout de longues minutes, sortit de la douche, regarda l'heure et, tout en s'habillant, finit par plus maudire ses parents que Red. Lui n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. Et elle non plus. Elle prit rapidement un en-cas dans son frigo, se saisit de ses clés et repartit vers l'hôpital.

A 21h08, elle était de nouveau au chevet de Red. Cooper était resté là.

- Rien de neuf, monsieur ?

- Il s'est réveillé une fois, vous a demandé, a semblé me voir et a replongé dans un sommeil agité. Il vous a tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une grande partie, oui. Tout…je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai jamais vraiment tout, je crois. Trop de zones d'ombres, comme le rôle du patron de Red à l'époque des faits, comme la protection dont il semble bénéficier alors qu'il est sur nos tablettes depuis des années comme étant recherché, et tout ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit sur l'origine de l'incendie. Je sais qu'il m'a volontairement caché quelque chose.

- Toutes les vérités ne sont jamais bonnes à dire.

- Vous prêchez une convaincue !

- Vous préfériez quand il vous cachait tout ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Au moins, là, je sais qui est qui. Ce qui rend nos relations plus complexes aussi.

- Il vous aime beaucoup, Elisabeth. Et je crois que vous aussi.

- La question n'est même pas là. Il a aimé ma mère, monsieur ! J'ai perdu mon père à cause de ça. Ou mon père m'a perdue pour ça. C'est selon comment on voit les choses. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été amputée de la meilleure partie de mon enfance.

- Non, ne croyez pas ça ! Votre père, même avant cette histoire, ce n'était pas un saint.

- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur lui.

Au point où ils en étaient tous, Harold pensa que lui dire en quoi il était mêlé à l'affaire ne changerait rien. Cela ne sortirait jamais de cette chambre.

- J'ai intégré le FBI peu avant que votre père et Red en partent. On me mit rapidement au parfum en me disant que Tanner était un Rambo en uniforme et Red son ancien équipier. J'étais affecté à une unité de renforts quand je fus témoin d'une altercation entre vos parents, pendant une de nos opérations. Votre mère…

- Naomi.

- A l'époque, son prénom était Melany. Donc, elle appela votre père quand il était avec nous sur une opération de saisie de drogue. Elle était passée par les voix hiérarchiques pour ce faire. Ah ça, elle savait y faire ! Quand Tanner a pris l'appel, on l'a vu changer d'attitude. Il est devenu comme fou. Jusqu'alors, il était concentré sur l'objectif, attentif à la mission. Là, il a dit à votre mère : « Vas donc retrouver Ray, Melany ! Car tu couches bien avec lui, non ? Fous-moi la paix ! Je bosse. Oui, comme toujours. C'est moi qui ramène le fric, tu t'en souviens ? Le fric pour que tu puisses t'acheter de belles robes afin de séduire mes amis. T'es une salope, Melany. C'est ça, oui, je rentrerai tard. Je m'occupe de faire garder Liz puisque tu es incapable d'amour. Adieu. » Après il a coupé. Et tout est parti en vrille. Il a ordonné l'assaut. Trop tôt. Des gars sont morts ce jour-là parce que votre père avait donné l'ordre trop tôt. Quand tout fut fini, on avait laissé partir le gros gibier mais on avait abattu 6 de ses hommes. Tanner fut relevé de ses fonctions le temps d'une enquête interne. Et c'est ce soir-là que…

- L'incendie eut lieu.

- Oui.

- Qui était votre chef à l'époque ?

- Aucune importance. Elisabeth, vous en savez déjà assez.

- Qui protégez-vous, monsieur ?

- Vous.

- Vous avez formé un club avec Red ? J'y rajoute qui d'autre ? Voyons…alors, Tom prétendait aussi me protéger. Donald fait tout pour me le faire croire. Samar essaie de noyer le poisson. Qui encore ?

Cooper n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que Red gémissait.

- Lizzie…

- Je suis là.

- Vous étiez partie.

- Besoin de prendre une douche.

- Ne me laissez plus.

A demi conscient, il chercha un contact charnel avec elle. Elle lui offrit sa main et il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Il se rendormit aussi sec, la main de Liz dans la sienne. Cooper se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais vous laisser, Elisabeth.

- Non, attendez, nous n'avons pas fini de parler vous et moi.

- Une autre fois. Quand Red sera sauvé.

- Vous promettez ?

- Je promets.

- Merci, monsieur.

- De rien. Prenez soin de notre ami.

- Vous faites partie de ceux qui le protègent aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je fais de mon mieux, agent Keen…je fais de mon mieux.

Il partit sur cette phrase sibylline.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, chaque réveil de Red était ponctué par un contact de plus en plus ténu entre Liz et lui. Elle le sentait partir et ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Autant était-elle égarée dans ses sentiments, autant sa seule et unique certitude en ces instants, c'était qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas le perdre. Elle tenait à lui. Ca oui !


	6. Chapter 6

A 2h19, Liz, épuisée, s'endormit légèrement, assise sur une chaise proche du lit et la tête reposant sur les draps, la main de Red toujours inlassablement dans la sienne. Les caresses avaient cessé et le nombre d'appareils pour garantir un semblant de bien être au patient la maintenait loin de son corps. Elle aurait tant aimé se coucher…Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dormi allongée dans un lit ? Trop de temps.

A 3h34, la main qui retenait la sienne eut des mouvements saccadés qui la réveillèrent. Il délirait.

- Lizzie, tu es là ?

- Je suis là, Red.

- Je ne te sens plus contre moi.

- Je ne peux pas venir plus près.

- Je te veux plus près de moi, Lizzie. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Sans toi, je ne peux pas lutter et tu sais, elle me veut.

- Qui ?

- La faucheuse. Elle est là. J'ai froid, Lizzie. Et je t'aime. Tellement. Tu ne veux pas dire à la vieille crochue de repasser dans 30 ans ?

- Dans 50.

- Ca me va. J'ai mal. Dis-moi, tu m'aimes assez pour battre la vieille ?

- Assez pour ça, oui.

- Alors c'est bien. Je vais dormir maintenant. Lizzie…je te retrouve après, d'accord ?

- Je reste là, Red.

- On a un rendez-vous, tous les deux.

- Nous en aurons d'autres, pleins d'autres.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit conscient de leurs échanges mais elle cessa de penser et prit place, avec beaucoup de précautions, contre lui, sur le lit. Encore. Elle qui désirait tant dormir dans ses bras, c'est là qu'elle venait de passer le plus clair de son temps depuis bientôt 24h. Et tant de choses s'étaient aussi déroulées depuis 24h. Le coma, le réveil, les souvenirs, les aveux, l'incendie du passé et celui qu'ils avaient réveillé en eux…comment faire fi de tout ça ? Il l'aimait. La belle affaire ! Il avait aimé sa mère avant elle. Comment faire la part des choses ? Et d'abord, bien qu'il la désirât, l'aimait-il comme une femme ou comme la petite fille qu'il avait perdu ou celle qu'il avait sauvé et qui ressemblait à la femme qu'il avait aimé ?

Lasse de ressasser, elle s'abandonna contre lui, profitant au maximum de son souffle sur sa nuque et de sa main contre ses seins. Demain, elle trouverait des réponses. Là, elle vivait le moment présent.

- Red…

A 6h54, on la tira sans ménagement hors du lit. Red ne respirait plus. Elle avait dormi et ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait un problème. Massage cardiaque, défibrillation et on le brancha à un appareil ensuite pour remplacer ses poumons qui venaient d'être infectés. Red ne serait plus conscient désormais…du moins pas tant qu'on ne trouverait pas comment supprimer la bactérie.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à regarder l'homme qui gisait sous les machines et les tuyaux. Elle se rappela leurs moments ensemble, les derniers notamment, quand ils se caressaient, quand ils s'embrassaient, quand il jeta un froid sur eux en parlant du passé. Et ce besoin qu'il avait d'elle, sans cesse, en toute circonstance…c'était enivrant. Il était enivrant. Avec lui, pas besoin de champagne pour se sentir grisée. Sa voix, son charisme, son charme, son sourire, son élégance et sa façon unique de pencher la tête pour parler de choses supposées confidentielles, tout ça, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il devait vivre parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle voulait qu'il vive et qu'il lui laisse le temps de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. N'était-ce pas là le sens des rêves qu'elle faisait et où il lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait ? Maintenant qu'elle savait tout, comment devait-elle le gérer ?

A 10h03, le Dr Portman vint faire une injection à Red. La première. Pour voir comment il réagissait.

- Vous avez trouvé une solution, Docteur ?

- Peut-être. On ne le saura qu'après avoir essayé.

- Ca ne va pas le tuer, hein ?

- Agent Keen, il va mourir si l'on ne tente rien. Dans moins de deux heures, il sera trop tard.

- Si vite ?

- Son état s'est dégradé plus vite que prévu. On doit tenter le tout pour le tout. On a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Nous y avons tous travaillé depuis hier matin. Tous, agent Keen.

- Je vous demande d'accepter mes excuses, Docteur Portman, pour ce que je vous ai dit hier. J'étais inquiète.

- Ca va.

- Combien de temps avant de savoir ?

- Quelques minutes…normalement. Si rien ne se passe d'ici un quart d'heure, nous saurons que nous avons échoué.

Ils attendirent en silence. L'un parce que, si ça marchait, il allait sauver un patient et devenir la star de la médecine pendant quelques mois, et l'autre parce qu'elle…elle…voulait juste que ça marche.

- Les poumons…agent Keen, regardez !

- Quoi ?

- Il semble vouloir respirer seul.

- Comment le voyez-vous ?

- Je le sais !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- On va s'en assurer. Mademoiselle Lombard, vous voulez bien débrancher le respirateur ?

L'infirmière fit le nécessaire et le miracle eut lieu. Red respirait de nouveau seul. Liz regarda le médecin, un espoir fou au fond des yeux.

- Votre remède fonctionne vraiment, Docteur ?

- Eh bien…il semblerait que oui. Je vais demander à ce qu'on fabrique 6 litres de cet antibactérien aussitôt.

Il disparut, laissant Liz enfin souriante. Elle se recoucha contre Red.

- Ca va aller maintenant. Ils ont trouvé comment vous sauver. Alors, je vous interdis de battre en retraite avant, soldat ! Ce serait trop bête, avouez. Dans quelques heures, vous irez mieux et demain…demain sera un autre jour.

Il bougea un peu et Liz pensa qu'il l'avait entendue. Il l'entendait toujours.

Peu avant 11h ce jour-là, Red se réveilla. Il avait mal partout mais une forme familière dormait contre lui. En souriant, il reconnut Liz. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné en dépit de tout. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

- Coucou ma Belle au Bois Dormant.

Pas de réaction. Sa main descendit alors plus bas et caressa son visage, s'arrêtant volontairement sur ses lèvres.

- Red ?

- J'ai fait un rêve fabuleux Lizzie. Vous dormiez près de moi, nue, et vous me disiez que vous seriez toujours là.

- Je vois que vous allez mieux.

- Oui. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Votre dernier souvenir remonte à quand ?

- Quand je vous ai dit…enfin…vous voyez…la vérité sur vos parents et sur moi.

- Ok. Alors depuis, vous avez frôlé la mort, vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez, que la grande faucheuse vous faisait de l'œil et que vous aviez besoin de moi pour la faire partir.

- Tout ça ?

- Oui.

- Pardon.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout.

- Vous vous sentez comment là ?

- Un peu vaseux mais je n'ai plus mal…enfin presque plus mal.

- Vous êtes toujours sous morphine en attendant que vos organes évacuent la bactérie.

- Elle va bien, elle ?

- Si elle allait bien, vous ne seriez plus là.

- A ce point ?

- Vous n'êtes pas passé très loin de la correctionnelle cette fois.

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ?

- On sait qui ne l'a pas fait.

- Jack n'y est pour rien.

- Non. Quand vous sortirez de là, un jour, on en reparlera ensemble.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- C'est trop tôt.

- Pour qui ?

- Pour moi.

- A cause de votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Ecoutez, Red…

- Non, je comprends. Le contraire eut été étonnant. Vous avez besoin de temps.

- C'est ça, oui. J'ai besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais vous revoir quand même en attendant ou pas du tout ?

- Seulement pour raisons professionnelles. S'il vous plait.

- D'accord.

- Red…je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie. Je n'aurais pas imaginé ma vie sans vous. Mais…

- Mais vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes dans notre relation. Je serai toujours là pour vous, Lizzie. Alors le jour où vous saurez, appelez-moi.

- C'est noté.

- N'empêche que je rêvais d'un autre réveil.

- Ah oui ?

- Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfois, oui.

Elle lui sourit puis ce fut le bal des visites. Elle rentra enfin chez elle et dormit, seule.

Les affaires reprirent et, comme prévu, les relations entre Liz et Red furent seulement professionnelles. Ils capturèrent ou éliminèrent les numéros 29, 54, 98 et 171. Parfois un regard glissait sur l'autre, mais jamais ils ne reparlèrent de quoi que ce soit lié à eux-mêmes. Red était patient et Liz appréciait cela.

Fin avril, 5 mois après que Red fut sorti de l'hôpital, il sonna à l'interphone de la nouvelle résidence où Liz vivait depuis quelques semaines. Il était tard.

- Oui ?

- Lizzie, c'est moi. Vous m'ouvrez ?

- C'est pour le boulot ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Red…vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Lizzie, s'il vous plait.

A son ton sérieux, elle céda et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Il gagna sa porte en un temps record et il sonna devant celle-ci. Elle lui ouvrit.

Là, il vit aussitôt sa tenue : un pantalon de pyjama ample assorti d'un bustier.

- Merci de m'avoir ouvert. Vous alliez vous coucher ?

- Je suis fatiguée. Que cachez-vous dans votre dos ?

- De quoi vous remettre en forme. Et, plus égoïstement, fêter dignement le fait que pendant quelques mois, nous n'aurons que 21 ans d'écart !

- Red !

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais oublier ce jour, hein ?

Il lui tendit une bouteille de champagne.

- Bon anniversaire, Lizzie. Vous pouvez le savourer seule aussi. C'est pour vous.

Elle sourit.

- Allez, c'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Vous méritez le droit de rester pour boire avec moi. Mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai horreur de boire seule, hein ?

- Vous avez dîné ?

- Oui. Vous aussi ?

- Légèrement, oui.

- Il me reste des lasagnes, si vous voulez.

- Vous auriez des fraises ?

- Avec les lasagnes ?

- Non, cela ne se marie pas très bien. Des fraises, en barquette, pour le dessert.

- Euh…

- Lizzie, je sais que vous raffolez des fraises.

- Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus pénible avec vous ? Vous me connaissez trop bien. Vous connaissez tout de moi et moi…ce que je sais de vous…

- Vous savez aussi des tas de choses sur moi, Lizzie.

- J'ignorais que vous aimiez les fraises.

- Nous avons ce point commun. Autre chose ?

- Je vais les chercher. Elles sont lavées.

- Vous étiez sur le point de les savourer, pas vrai ?

- Prise sur le fait !

Elle alla dans sa cuisine en souriant et revint avec un saladier de fraises propres mais non sucrées. Elle prit également deux coupes à champagne.

- Elles sont parfaites pour aller avec ce breuvage.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et les servit. Puis il leva sa coupe.

- A vous !

- J'ai 32 ans, Red, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

- Je sais bien. Et vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Le poids des ans pèse moins lourd sur mes épaules que sur les vôtres, je suppose.

- Ah, vous avez remarqué, vous aussi ! J'ai l'impression que je m'affaisse, depuis quelques temps. Non ?

Elle s'esclaffa de bon cœur.

- Attention à vous, Red ! A ce rythme, vous allez bientôt faire de la concurrence déloyale à Mr Kaplan.

- Justement, puisque vous en parlez, j'ai un souci avec Kaplan. Il semblerait qu'elle vous aime bien.

- Bien comment ?

- Vous lui plaisez, Lizzie. Vous voulez un dessin ?

- Manquait plus que ça !

- Je peux vous monter l'affaire, si vous voulez. A moins que vous ayez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment…quoique, les plans à 3, je pense que Kaplan n'a rien contre.

- Vous savez TRES bien que je n'ai personne dans ma vie, Red. Ne faites pas comme si vous l'ignoriez, vous me vexeriez.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous personne ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas totalement libre.

- Tom ?

- Vous. Je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle case vous mettre et ça m'agace au plus haut point.

- Si vous ne savez toujours pas alors…je vais vous laisser.

- Red…

- Cela fait 5 mois, Lizzie.

- Je sais.

- Mais je suis un homme patient et je comprends bien vos réserves. Je peux vous laisser autant de temps qu'il vous est nécessaire mais…Lizzie, je ne laisserai jamais tomber. Pas s'il me reste un espoir.

- Un espoir pour quoi ?

- Pour retrouver ce que nous avions commencé à trouver à l'hôpital. Si je dois attendre dans un igloo avec mon chien, alors je le ferai. Juste pour vous. Pour nous. Vous n'êtes pas vos parents, Lizzie.

- A ce sujet, mon père m'avait écrit une lettre avant de mourir. Je l'ai gardée ici. Vous voulez la lire ?

- Elle me concerne ?

- Partiellement, oui. Je vais la chercher.

De retour dans le salon avec la lettre, elle la tendit à Red qui effleura ses doigts en la prenant. Elle frissonna.

Elle le regardait pendant qu'il lisait et le vit plusieurs fois sourire et plusieurs fois aussi serrer les dents. Elle revit l'homme affaibli de l'hôpital, l'homme charmant qui la faisait rire et l'homme terriblement sensuel qui la touchait, la caressait et l'embrassait. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard se fixa sur la bouche de Red. Quand il releva la tête, ayant fini de lire, il surprit les yeux de Liz sur lui.

- Vous m'avez pardonné ?

- Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Toutefois, j'avais du mal à admettre que vous ayez pu aimer ma mère. Ma mère, Red !

- Ca fait très tragédie grecque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Trop, oui.

- Un homme s'éprend d'une femme, sauve sa fille et, des années plus tard, s'éprend de la fille.

- Mon histoire ne vaut pas mieux, cela dit.

- Lizzie, quand vous serez prête, je serai là. Toujours. J'ignore si Jack avait raison à mon sujet et ce n'est pas certes pas à moi d'en juger mais je ne forcerai jamais une femme à m'aimer si elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir l'assumer pleinement. On en revient toujours au même point. Avec moi, c'est tout ou rien, Lizzie.

- Et c'est bien ce qui me fait le plus peur. Si j'étais comme ma mère et incapable de prendre la moindre responsabilité ? Après tout, j'ai toujours refusé d'avoir un enfant !

- Non, vous n'êtes pas comme elle. Vous savez aimer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne seriez pas restée avec moi à l'hôpital. Vous savez aimer, Lizzie. Ne doutez jamais de ça.

Il se leva, remit son imper et son chapeau.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Chez vous ?

- J'ai acheté une maison pas loin d'ici.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Je sais. Nos rapports, ces derniers mois, ne permettaient pas ce genre de confidence.

Il était dans l'entrée, devant la porte.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir si tôt, Red. Il reste du champagne et des fraises.

- Et si je restais, vous finiriez par me mettre à la porte. Lizzie, je ne suis qu'un homme et votre petit bustier…

Il pencha la tête et toisa le tissu en question. Ses yeux ne cachaient plus son désir quand il les planta dans ceux de Liz.

- Vous me comprenez, Lizzie ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha lentement de lui. Là, elle retira son imper, dégrafa quelques boutons de son gilet et s'agrippa à sa chemise. Enfin, elle leva vers la tête vers lui en le suppliant du regard de rester.

Il retira son chapeau, prit la main que Liz avait encore de libre et en embrassa les doigts.

- Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

Elle prit alors sa main à lui et l'embrassa à son tour, laissant sa langue courir sur son majeur.

- Cette réponse vous satisfait ?

Il dut l'être car il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Il joua d'abord avec ses lèvres tout en collant ses hanches aux siennes, lui faisant passer le message, puis, comme si elle avait été à bout, ce fut elle qui commença les « hostilités », ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser la langue de l'homme trouver la sienne et retrouver enfin les sensations qu'un moment d'égarement dans une chambre d'hôpital avaient fait naître.

Ils étaient en feu.

- Maintenant, Red, tu m'as sauvée une fois d'un incendie. Je souffre pourtant d'un autre feu. Sauras-tu apaiser mes brûlures ?

- Et toi, Liz, sauras-tu me faire oublier les miennes ?

Elle le prit par la main et le guida vers sa chambre. Lentement, elle le dévêtit, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau découverte de baisers. Elle le contourna et alla embrasser son dos, de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les cicatrices encore visibles, puis elle revint de l'autre côté et reprit ses lèvres.

- Tu m'aimes, Lizzie ?

- Je ne te permets plus jamais d'en douter.

Il la dévêtit à son tour. Plus tard dans la nuit, elle lui trouva un nouveau surnom : Red le pompier. Il s'avéra également qu'ils n'aimaient pas le même côté du lit.

FIN


End file.
